Newtypes
by Herina Olive
Summary: Updated after long suspension. This is a GX fic. It is about Jamil Neate and things about newtypes. Please R&R, thx a lot.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
  
  
It was approximately 100 years after the establishment of colonies when this story began. At first, no one has thought of the possible conflicts between the colonies and the Earth. People from the Earth moved to the space and naturally enough, the space colonies were considered as a part of the Earth. However, once established their lives in the colonies, the residents demanded their independence from the Earth Federation. It was not surprising, since the colonies were designed to be both resource – and financially independent from the Earth, the residents of the colonies began to fight for their independence just after 27 years of the establishment.  
  
The Federation Government of the Earth at that time was quite shocked, and quickly set troops to the colonies to stop their independence movement. This action was not well-received by the people there. Some extremists began to response in violent actions. They attacked the troops sent by the Earth Federation and also sent terrorists to the Earth to destroy important facilities and attack not only soldiers but civilians. Although this step made a huge success in ordering the Federation to retrieve their troops in the colonies back to the Earth, it also started the hatred of civilians on Earth towards those on the colonies. Two years later, the first space war started. This war did not last long, but it set the scene of the prolonged fight between the colonies and the Earth. Five more space wars have taken place since then, thousands of people were killed each time. There was no more demand for peace between colonies and the Earth, since most of the people believed that starting wars was the only way to end the problem. The political environment of Earth was not stable either, since participation of the space wars of different places resulted biased allocation of resources and duties of different places.  
  
Forty years after the establishment of the colonies, there was another exciting news. Scientists announced that a new subspecies of human beings was discovered, homo sapiens neo. According to the scientists, this subspecies was still able to reproduce children when they were married to 'old' species, homo sapiens. The 'newtypes' differed from 'oldtypes' by having extra mental power. They could communicate telephatically; some of them might even be able to control certain types of machine. The government officials were very excited about the news, especially the military officers, who thought of recruiting them as soldiers. They announced the news and received a great response from both the general public and experts of different sectors. There were great controversies about this scientific discovery among the intellectuals. Religious people, creationists, experts of genetics, evolutionary biologists and experts of neuroscience all gave different opinions. Religious people thought that that was a miracle by the Lord, who, by creating a new type of human beings to save the world and to create a new world. Creationists held the same view as the religious people, saying that this was an important evidence that the Almighty created organisms on Earth, since there was no obvious mutations among human beings for thousands of years and then suddenly, a group of humans appeared to have very special abilities which were very different from the ordinary human we knew. For the scientists, they were divided into two parties, one supported the hypothesis of the existence of the new subspecies homo sapiens neo and the other thought this hypothesis was wrong. A fierce debate about the discovery lasted for three years and suddenly, the party denying the existence of 'newtypes' vanished. No papers were published to oppose the idea of 'newtypes'.  
  
According to some scientists, it was the Federation government who played the important role in this debate. In the laboratories of the Federation army, scientists were able to invent some weapons, the most famous one known as the G-bits, to be controlled telephatically in remote or in situ by a newtype called D.O.M.E. Higher officials immediately found the weapons especially useful for the war against the colonies. So, they quickly ordered to hide D.O.M.E. and search for other 'newtypes' who had the same abilities for further investigations. This could not be done when there were still doubts about the existences of 'newtypes' and so the Federation Government started to recruit all the scientists doing researches on 'newtypes' and pay the opposing parties off. Their last step was to declare that researches on 'newtypes' were top military secrets and no one could further investigate this topic unless authorized by the Federation army. So, the news of the newtypes were solely announced from the Federation government. On the other hand, the Federation government supported the religious people and creationists and let them promote their ideas freely. Soon the general public had no more doubts for newtypes.  
  
Since then, the word 'newtype' became not merely a scientific term, but a phenomenon, which led to the different paths taken by different people. Everyone was busy trying to find 'newtypes' and do research of these group of people. But, have you ever wondered … what is a newtype? 


	2. Chapter 1

"A different world is made by different people."  
  
In England, Europe:  
  
The people in the corridor of the hospital gave way to a running man. He was a well- dressed gentleman and he seemed to be extremely hurry. He ran past a row of doors and continued to run upstairs. He cursed himself for not running faster. At last, he arrived at the door numbered '514'. He quickly swung the door and immediately regretted what he had done. The woman inside was still sleeping and he slowly and quietly walked and sat beside her. Before he sat, he noticed there was a bundle in the cradle. He went over the cradle and saw a baby inside. The baby seemed enjoying the blank view of the ceiling, he gently picked it up and cradled it in his arms.  
  
"How do you do?" he asked gently.  
  
"She's not a stranger, she's your daughter." said the woman in the bed, smiling. "What time is it, Edward?" she asked.  
  
"Seventeen minutes past nine. Verona, she's lovely." Edward answered and sat near his wife.  
  
"Are you going to the Observatory tonight?" Verona asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"No, because I have got a pair of magnitude 3 stars here." Said Edward, looking directly at his daughter's eyes. "Sweet dreams, Verona. I am staying here tonight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time in a small town in South America:  
  
It's around five o'clock. Outside a small hut, there was a boy sitting on the ground, murmuring something. "Dinner will be ready soon. Come back and wash your hands, Jamil." The mother inside the house yelled. "Coming!" Jamil, the little boy sitting on the ground, answered. He went into the house, washed his hands and removed the things on the table. At this time, the door opened. "Dad," Jamil ran up to the tall man appeared at the door. The tall man gently stroked the young boy's head. "Be good, eh?" he asked. Jamil nodded and said, "I saw people running into the wood today." The tall man smiled and went to wash his hands. Jamil was just six years old, and he liked to imagine things. He always managed to make up some little stories to amuse them. The thing like 'I saw people running into the wood today' was certainly not true, because Jamil only stayed in the village he lived all day long. He has never been to the wood all his life and certainly couldn't 'see people running into the wood'. "This will be better when he starts going to primary school." He thought. The dishes were carried out and put on the table. The family had dinner together.  
  
After dinner, they watched the evening news.  
  
"The space colonies have agreed to stop attacking the Federation Army. In return, the Federation Army agreed to stop sending interferences to the communication systems of the colonies." The news reporter said.  
  
"What's going on?" Jamil's mother asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't care what the Federation does. What I care is whether I have got good lumbers to sell." his father answered in a tired voice.  
  
"Are the trees not good enough for sale?" his wife asked anxiously.  
  
"How do I know! What I know is that the regional government is demanding a very high tax!" the husband replied in an angry voice.  
  
Jamil watched his father silently. He did not really understand, but his father seemed angry each time when he talked about the regional government. Suddenly, the television screen showed a place. It was an indoor place with many types of equipment inside. "This is the place we trained soldiers." A man in a nice uniform said. "I saw this place before." Jamil cried eagerly. "People shoot at other people in this room." "Jamil, don't make up some stories again. You have never seen this room before." His mother said with a rather sharp voice. "But…" Jamil tried to argue back. "No buts. Now, be a good boy and go to your room, okay?" Jamil obeyed silently. He went inside the room. He felt a little bit unhappy. His mother always didn't believe him. He has really seen the room before. There were people shooting at each other in the room and no one got killed. He did not really understand why the people did not die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, in England:  
  
"Congratulations, Edward. How's the baby girl?" a man in suit shook hands with Edward. "She's fine and will be home two days later. Please come and have some tea at my home on that day." Edward answered. "What's the name of the little girl?" asked the friend. "We're still thinking over about this. You known, Verona is an Italian and so we want our girl to have an Italian name, too. But we still have plenty of time to think about it before getting the certificate of birth." Then, the two men bid each other farewell. Edward hurried to a big room, only to find there was only one person there.  
  
"Where are the others, Dick? Aren't they coming for the lecture?" Edward asked.  
  
"Yes, they're coming, professor." The student replied. "But they're watching the news about regional conflict in Northern Europe. You know, some students have families there."  
  
Edward was silent, pretending to prepare the projector for the lecture. Although the sixth space war has just ended, there were still regional conflicts on Earth. Theses were probably the unsolved problems left by the fourth, no, the third space war. "I'm no historian." He lamented. Just then, some students began to go into the lecture hall. After some ten minutes, the lecture began. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to discuss ways of exploring outer space." He began, and then with a smile, "Let's begin the journey to extra terrestrial (E.T.) region." He kept on talking about the development of shuttles and the basic principle. Suddenly, one student started talking,  
  
"Why do we always want to explore the space? It only brings conflicts and creating problems. We are the idiots who solve one problem by starting another problem." All the class was astonished and some began to whisper among themselves.  
  
Edward let them to talk awhile, and said, "Please, ladies and gentlemen, just bear with me one or two minutes." The class began quiet. "I have no intention to change your view. But please let me do say a few words. Curiosity is a very good gift from Mother Nature. All our technological advancements were originated from curiosity and the desire to find the answer. Maybe we can't find the answer now, but I believe that finding the answer ourselves is the only way to solve problem. As all of you seemed interested in discussions now, you can use the remaining time to discuss. If you wish to ask any problems related to the previous lecture, please feel free to do so." 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam X.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
1 Gifts Shown  
  
As Jamil went to primary school, he began to imagine less. His father is pleased with this. He was a good boy, although sometimes he tended to tell lies to gain more attentions. Political environment in South America was relatively stable as compared to the other parts of the world, so children could go to school normally. But who knows where the future lies…  
  
Edward and Verona continued to live in England. Their lives were also smooth ones. They had good jobs, with Edward as a professor of Physics and Verona was also an expert of a different field. Their little girl grew day by day. These two happy families would soon have a discovery.  
  
Two years later…  
  
Verona locked the doors of her car. It was ten o'clock in the evening. She has worked all day long, examining the papers written by students. Being an associate professor was surely no easy job. She had to spend time on students as well as continuing her research. "Tomorrow, I have to get satellite images of Mediteranean Sea." She thought. "And also call Dr. Domingo for the information of the conference."  
  
She saw the windows of her home were lighted up and went into it. The babysitter saw her and began to pack her things. "Thanks, Liz. I'm sorry that I'm a little bit late. Do you want to have some supper?" Verona asked the babysitter. "No, thanks." The babysitter answered and she opened the door. "Bye" she said, and she left.  
  
"Mum." A little girl ran out of a room, calling.  
  
"So, little Goosey hasn't slept yet." She said and kissed her daughter.  
  
"No, mum" said her daughter. Although she was just two years old, she could speak quite well.  
  
"Mum, why is basalt black?" 'little goosey' suddenly asked.  
  
"Which one is basalt?" Verona asked. Her daughter pulled her into the study and picked one specimen of black stone.  
  
"This one."  
  
"Who tell you that it is basalt?" Verona asked in a surprise.  
  
"Liz told me that. But why different … o ..oxides can give different colours? Isn't that all magma from the ground are the same?"  
  
Verona looked at her with widened eyes. Although this question was easy to answer, it is difficult for a two-year-old girl to remember all the terms like 'basalt' and 'oxides'. Her daughter still looked at her eagerly, hoping she would give her an answer. Verona picked her up and carried her to her bed. She made her little girl lied comfortably in bed. Then she began her bed time story,  
  
"There are two kinds of magma and they have different compositions…" Her daughter looked at her in amazement. The things were surely too difficult for her, but she was amazed by the things stored in her mother's mind. Slowly, sleepiness took over her and she felt fast asleep.  
  
  
  
At the same time…  
  
"Jamil," Jamil's mother opened the door and looked into the room. Jamil was doing nothing, but staring blankly. "Are you feeling well? Let mama have a look at you." his mother said. "I'm fine." Answered the eight- year-old Jamil in a very tired voice. his mother looked at him, he was pale and had been pale for a few days. He ate and talked little during those days. "What happened? Something happened in school?" she asked, gently stroking his hair. "Nothing happened." He looked at his mother. "Mama, what will happen if someone die?" he suddenly asked. "Why? Why do you ask this question?" his mother asked in concerned. Jamil just shook his head, "I hope he did not feel any pain." He said sadly. "Jamil, tell me, who's dead?" his mother gently pulled him beside her, stroking his deep brown hair. "I don't know, I don't know his name. He had very little hair and wore a purple coat. He was shot." he said. His mother began to worry, Jamil has not stopped imagining things even after going to school. Sometimes, he made up stories like people fighting with guns or mobile suits. "Silly, nothing happened." She said as she soothed him. "It has happened, it is true." Jamil's voice was so truthful, his mother sighed. "OK, it's late now. You have to go to sleep."  
  
It was late at night. Jamil's mother turned on the radio before she went to sleep. "This is a special news announcement. Mr. Costa, the president of the South American Region, was assassinated in his office two hours ago. He was certified death half an hour ago. Federation Governmnet expressed …" Unseen by Jamil's mother, the television of her neighbour showed a nearly bared middle-aged man being carried away to the ambulance. Although the coat was stained with blood, it could be clearly seen that the coat was purple in colour. 


	4. Chapter 3

Future (I)  
  
Being young means that your life can be totally dependent on the adult surrounding you. Being an adult, especially for those who are parents, means that you have the responsibility to plan for or safeguard the young's future. However, who knows what's right and what's wrong?  
  
In South America,  
  
The nine-year-old Jamil checked his little luggage for the final time. He made sure that he had taken the family photo with him. His mother watched him silently, she did not want her son to leave him. He might leave her someday, but not at that age. How could a nine-year-old take care of himself and at the same time, undergo the hardest training ever known. When Jamil looked at the family photo for the one last time, she silently shed a tear. Jamil's father approached her, "The officer has come." he said. He, too, was sad, but he knew he was doing the right thing. Jamil had a very special ability, he could predict or even see the future. According to the media of the federation government, the human beings with this kind of ability were the 'newtypes'. They were the result of a recent evolution in human race. The main characteristic of these people is to accurately predict the future and have an ability which, by then was not fully understood, to control machines telepathically. How these 'newtypes' arose was still a mystery, but one thing was certain, the children of ordinary parents could be newtypes. That's why the Federation Government went to even the most remote places to search for newtypes.  
  
Jamil took one last look at his room. This is the very room he spent his past nine years, or at least six years (because he couldn't remember anything before he was three) playing and daydreaming. He was then going to leave this very familiar place, without his parents and had a very important job. Actually, he did not really understand what would happen to him. He remembered well how his father told him the news.  
  
"Jamil, You often see things that you don't understand, right? Now, good lad, me and your mama don't believe in what you said is just because we can't see them."  
  
A pause.  
  
"You are a special boy, Jamil. You can do something that ordinary people can't do. Do you know what I mean? Yes, you can do something that is difficult for us but is easy for you. We think that you can do better than what you've done if … But…" His coarse voice and his gaze suddenly softened and if Jamil understood, these were the expression of sadness.  
  
"Since we don't have this ability, me and mama don't know how to teach you. So, in order for you to have a brighter future, we will send you to the people who know your ability better than us. Now, Jamil, you have to learn well and be a useful person. We want you to make contributions to the world. Do you understand what I've just said?"  
  
Jamil had to admit that he did not really understand, but fearing his father would scold him, he nodded. Jamil really wanted his parents to come with him, but his parents said that they couldn't come because the school was not for them. So, Jamil had to learn to be independent and lived without his parents. He might have some new friends, actually he knew that he was going to have some new friends. Then, a car was waiting for him and would take him to his new 'school', what would the day be like? He did not know.  
  
Jamil's parents helped Jamil to take his luggage and helped him to get on the van. A middle-aged, rather important- looking officer examined Jamil and checked his personal particulars. His eyes were sharp and immediately Jamil thought of the people he saw in his dream. They all wore uniform and have very sharp eyes, like an eagle. These were the soldiers of the Federation Army. They have heard that a child in the remote village in central South America has special instinct resembling that of a newtype. After thorough investigation, they considered that Jamil was one of the potential candidate of their most- wanted newtypes. They would send Jamil to a research centre for further investigation. If he was really a newtype, he would be sent to the Academy to learn the things he should know. The officer took a good look at the boy with brown hair. He was tall to his age and he has dark skin. He was not really special in appearance because he was neither strong nor clever-looking. 'Well, this is one of the boys we are going to rely on.' he thought in an amused way.  
  
"Be a good boy, remember, Jamil." His mother said in a soft voice. Her eyes has really reddened. "We are going to miss you. Do write letters back." She embraced him one last time. Gently stroking his hair, Jamil's father said, "Jamil, remember to concentrate on your studies. When you learn the things you ought to learn, you can help others in need. Young lad…" He wanted to say something more but the words just stuck in his throat, so he handed Jamil and his little luggage to the officer. As courtesy, the officer said, "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Neate, for letting your son to come. I am sure you will be proud of him in the future. He will be among the people who are going to start a new era. We'll let you know about his things in a regular interval." So, the officer took young Jamil's hand and helped him into the van.  
  
The eyes of Mr and Mrs Neate were fixed on the van, which getting smaller and smaller as it went along the road. If Jamil was not looking back to his parents, it was just because he was way too nervous for his new adventure. But he was sure to regret this, because it was the last time he could ever saw his homeland as it was and his parents alive. He was then concentrate on the officer sitting beside him and the journey before him. 


	5. Chapter 4

1 Future (II)  
  
Being young means that your life can be totally dependent on the adult surrounding you. Being an adult, especially for those who are parents, means that you have the responsibility to plan for or safeguard the young's future. However, who knows what's right and what's wrong?  
  
Two days later, in England  
  
"Dad, can I stay here for ten more minutes? Please." Edward ignored his daughter's request and brought her to her bedroom. "Sleep now, little goosey. It is half past eleven now. Say goodnight to mom and dad." He said, putting her to bed at the same time. "Okay, good night, dad; good night, mom." the little girl said in a rather sleepy voice. Soon she fell asleep, Edward patted his daughter softly, looking at her affectionately. She was not particularly lovely or pretty, or let's say she would not attract anyone's attention by her appearance. She looked naïve, just like the children at the same age. But once you looked into her eyes, you would find something different. Curiosity filled the eyes of this three-year-old girl. It was not the curiosity that children commonly had, it was the curiosity to seek for true knowledge. Just then, Edward taught her how stars formed and how to use the telescope. She grew very excited and asked a lot of questions: Why do stars shine? Why don't they fall? If they are the same as the sun, why can't we feel the heat? Etc. Edward was pleased with his daughter, he saw that she was a special girl and she needed special education. However, at the same time, he worried about her future, too. As he was deep in his thought, his wife sat down on the bedside on their daughter's bed, soothing their daughter. "You shouldn't spoil her that much. Children of the same age ought to sleep at nine." She said quietly, with a slight-accusing but light tone. "You can't let her down when she is so excited about…" "Stars and you can't stop talking about stars once you begin." Verona, his wife, completed his sentence with a smile. Making a funny face and kissing her hand at the same time, he said, "Just like you when you talk about volcanoes. Let's leave her alone"  
  
The couple went out of the room and relaxed in the sofa. "How's your preparation of tomorrow's conference?" asked Edward. Verona answered, "Well, I've done what I can do. Edward…" the sentence faded. She noticed that he was again deep in thoughts. She waited for awhile. "Have I disturbed your talking?" Edward suddenly asked. "No, Edward. You look worried, what's the matter?" Verona anxiously asked, looking deep into his eyes. "Nothing matters… Oh Verona, is the University of Montreal still willing to offer a position of associate professor to you?" "Yes, but… why? Do you want to leave here?" Verona was quite confused. She had to admit that her husband was a very clever person and very to- the –point, so she couldn't help worrying when Edward wandered about his thoughts. Edward was silent again for about three minutes, at last he took both of Verona's hand and said, "It was Enrica whom I worried so much. A very important looking officer has visited me today. I believe he is Colonel Max, he said that our daughter was very special and would like us to send her to some tests. At first, I didn't really understand what he meant, slowly I began to figure out that he thought our daughter was a 'newtype'." Edward admitted that he hated the word 'newtype', because he thought that the evidence of the existence of 'newtypes' or scientific term 'homo sapien neo' was not strong enough to persuate him to believe it. Verona was quite shocked, she knew her daughter was intelligent, extraordinary intelligent indeed. She could at that time calculate multiples and began to recognise different forms to rocks. It was extraordinary for a girl aged three, but the question was: What is a newtype? She has heard a bit, but she also knew that there were contraversies in this topic. She understood why Edward was so worried, since their daughter would surely be taken away from them if she was really a newtype. She wanted her to stay beside her and taught her things herself. There were rumours that all newtypes found would soon be trained to become soldiers. She couldn't imagine how Enrica grew up as a soldier and fought in the space wars.  
  
She looked at Edward with firm determination and said, "I'll take up the post in Montreal." Montreal was one of the few places at that time, which was not one of the members of the Federation. I will not let them use Enrica for war, thought Edward. I will leave her a chance to choose for herself.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, I think from now on, I have to explain a few things. First, I will put my interpretation of 'newtypes' in the story (a sound scientific one). Second, Enrica is the first name of Edward and Verona's daughter (Guess what's the middle and last name?) Third, what's the different between a genius like Enrica, and a 'newtype' Jamil. Will this lead to any difference in their fate?  
  
Please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 5

The day after the conversation with Edward, Verona replied the Registry of the University of Montreal, saying she would take up the post. Also, at the same time, Edward resigned his post in the University. They made some quick arrangement, so that they could move to Montreal as soon as possible.  
  
It was in the afternoon, Edward just had his lecture ended. One of the staff in the Department told him that a man was waiting for him in his office, so he quickly went back to his room. The door was open and there was a man in uniform inside. "Colonel Max," Edward reluctantly said, sincerely hoping that he could find some excuses and go away. "what can I do for you?". Colonel Max were examining the paper on the table and seemed not noticing what Edward was saying. "Excuse me, Colonel Max" Edward repeated, thinking what Colonel Max was reading.  
  
"Oh, you must forgive me, Professor." Colonel Max answered. "I am just totally fascinated by your draft on stellar development. It is just an ingenious theory." Edward said 'thank you' as he supposed to. "Now, let's go back to business. We sincerely hope that you would allow us to take your daughter, Enrica, to the research center. I've seen the girl and she is really, really a special one. I think you understand what I mean: she is a 'newtype'. She may not show her newtype ability now, since she is too young; but I'm sure she will be a powerful one in the future." Edward politely responded by a smile, but he was feeling quite sick. "I see the reason why you are silent, Professor. As a father myself, I don't like to be separated from my daughters too. So we're offering you a post in another research center nearby the research center where Enrica will go. You can see your daughter quite often and have a stable income. The Federation Army is very generous for this decision." He stopped and let Edward response. If he supposed Edward would thank for the generous offer and be grateful when learning his daughter was one of the 'newtypes', he received none. Edward looked at him, figuring what to say. Colonel Max spoke again. "As a man who believe in God, I am very grateful to Him for he has sent newtypes to Earth and helped us to create a new world. In these one hundred years, there were too much tragedies and conflicts among mankinds. Somebody has to be responsible for stopping all these conflicts and prevent tragedies in the future. Personally, I believe the 'newtypes' are the chosen one for this glorious mission. By using the special abilities of the 'newtypes', we can have more powerful troops and better quality even for ordinary citizens. 'Newtypes' are so important now and will play a very significant role in the history in the future. I really envy you for having such a special daughter. You will surely be proud of her in what she achieve in the future. She will be one of the model of our race and the one who creates our future." This speech was long enough for Edward to figure out what he wanted to say, but instead of speaking his thoughts, he just simply replied, "I will be proud of her whatever she does." Colonel Max was certainly not pleased with this answer, so he pushed on a little bit. "So you would allow us to bring Enrica to several tests, wouldn't you? These tests are crucial for figuring out how your daughter should be trained. You know, we strongly believe that all newtypes have to be trained to realize their abilities and duties to human kind. I hope you, professor, really understand this and we insist that the experts in the Federation have the rights to train them." Colonel Max's voice was very hard at the end of this conversation, it made Edward felt uneasy. Just at that very moment, another staff knocked on the door of the room, saying that Edward should go to the department staff meeting in five minutes. Edward quickly seized the chance and bid a farewell to Colonel Max, who left in a silent anger, wondering what he could do to get Edward's daughter.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time, in research center for the Newtypes  
  
  
  
"… In these one hundred years, there were too much tragedies and conflicts among mankinds. Somebody has to be responsible for stopping all these conflicts and prevent tragedies in the future. The Federation firmly believes and it is also the expectation of all mankind on Earth that the 'newtypes' are the chosen one for this glorious mission. By using the special abilities of the 'newtypes', peace can be achieved and ordinary citizens can enjoy a better life. 'Newtypes' are so important now and will play a very significant role in the history in the future…" the speaker continued to make a speech to a group of newcomers of the research center. They were ten "newtypes" who passed the confirmation tests run by the centers recently. Among them, there was Jamil Neate. Jamil Neate was totally moved by the speech, he could already feel the expectation of all people and the importance of his hard work in the future. As a nine-year- old boy coming from a remote place in South America, he did not really understand the politics and military decisions mentioned in the speech. However, this did not matter, because he could get the main point of the speech: 'Newtypes' are the future of all human race and 'newtypes' should play a role to change the course of the history as an advanced race of humans.  
  
He was directed to a room where he shared with three other boys after listening to the long speech given by the executive director. The three other boys were also newly-classified 'newtypes'. When Jamil first met one of them, he said, "Hi, Jamil." He put special emphasis on Jamil's name and then grinned. Not willing to be defeated, Jamil quickly thought of his roomate's name, but he could not get his name. "Hi." he simply said. His roommates all laughed and left Jamil alone in the room. Jamil was a little bit depressed and started to unpack his luggage. He put the things orderly in the small wardrobe provided and took out his family photo. It was his first time to live without his parents. He was not sad for he knew there were a lot of exciting things waiting for him in the future. He also remembered what his father told him the night before he left:  
  
"Jamil, this will be the first time you'll live without us. You have to learn to be strong and independent. I have nothing to give you except a family photo and a sentence: Work hard and make no hesitation in making the correct decisions even though many people opposed you. God bless you, child. He will let you shine and be the tool who can save us from woe. We're proud of you, son and hope you'll be proud of us, too."  
  
"I will, father." thought Jamil. He set a goal for himself: he will try the very best of himself, to meet the expectations of all people. He will be the one saving others and preventing tragedies to happen. He took a deep breath and got ready physically and mentally for the challenges ahead.  
  
All newtypes are research subjects of the scientists in the research centre, however, most of them would be trained to become soldiers, especially Mobile Suit (MS) pilot as well. The research centre was founded since the discovery of newtypes and all the researches on newtypes were done there. There were totally 1093 newtypes discovered ever since and they were all soldiers or trainers in the military services. Usually, all newtypes were isolated with other ordinary people and they were something like a special unit. This added the mystery of these people to ordinary citizens. During usual time, when there were no war, newtypes underwent the trainings ordinary soldiers had: personal combat, MS piloting skills, military strategies etc. Although these skills were very important to all soldiers, the proportion of these kinds of training was relatively small when compared to another type of training, the special newtype training programme. This programme promoted the special ability, including communicating telepathically and remotely control certain types of machine by thoughts. This was the hardest programme ever, even some newtypes did not manage to pass this programme. It demanded mental strength as well as physical strength, cadets might suffer from serious mental illness if they were not trained properly or they would become 'ordinary' people if not trained for a long time. 


	7. Chapter 7

Letters from parents  
  
"This is Edward speaking. Sorry that we are not at home, please leave a message after the 'beep' sound."  
  
Enrica was very disappointed, she thought for a while and after hesistation, she said, "Good morning, daddy. What are you and mom doing right now? I miss you so much, when will you come here? I've been in Montreal for 3 months, please come here quickly. I have made a few friends and learned to speak a little bit French. Avoir, papa."  
  
Verona sighed as she heard the message, she really wanted to be in Montreal at that moment and took care of her little girl by herself. Enrica has been in her friend's home for three months and she would send a message to them once or twice a month. She was just three years old and was attending a local kindergarten there. She still remembered how she arranged the hurry journey for her daughter. She took a five-day holiday and took Enrica to her old friend's home, who was a teacher in kindergarten in Montreal. She asked her friend to take care of Enrica for awhile and promised Enrica to go there immediately afterwards. This was a narrow escape as Edward told her the other day after she came back, the Federation Army has sent 'a friend of him' to 'take Enrica back home'. Luckily, Enrica has gone. Although, Edward still could not figure out why the Federation Army was not notified on the leaving of Enrica, he thought this action by the Federation Army was a very important warning sign. Edward and Verona made some quick arrangements, so that they could go to Montreal as soon as possible.  
  
Verona listened two more times and she decided to write a letter:  
  
"Dear Enrica,  
  
Ca va, little goosey? Have you been a good girl? We miss you too and think of you every day and night. How's your school? I know from Auntie Gloria (Verona's friend) that you are quite happy in your school. What things do you learn? Learning is a very enjoyable process and I hope you can enjoy learning in any situation. Dad and mom are coming and soon we will live together again. By the time, you have to speak fluent French, OK? Montreal is a beautiful place and has many beautiful things to see. Do remember to show us when dad and mom arrive. Enrica, we are sorry that we are not at your side. However, we will come soon and so be a good girl. Always listen to Auntie Gloria and remember to go to bed early. If I find you sleeping late, I will have you eating spaghetti with your hands! Bye.  
  
Love, Mom and Dad"  
  
This is a short and simple letter, since Verona wanted Enrica to read this letter by herself. Once again, she thought of the extraordinary girl she had: Enrica could read texts and write a little when she was merely three. She was sure she was intelligent, but was she a newtype? What was a newtype then? This question kept troubling her, as she knew the answer might change the fate of her daughter. She has tried to find references and books, but she could find none. She sighed again and sealed the letter after writing the address.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jamil Neate nearly jumped his way back to his room. He was overjoyed as he received a letter from his parents. He was so happy that he forgot his fatigue after the physical test and went straight back to his room. There, he sat up comfortably in his bed and opened the letter with eagerness. He thought he could smell the particular scent of the spice used by his mother from the old, yellowish paper. He immediately thought of sitting in his own bed at home, just like in the old times when he imagined things or 'foretold the future' as his instructor always told him. His eyes fixed on the paper and soon after he recognized his mother's handwriting.  
  
"Dear Jamil,  
  
My dearest, how are you? It's been half a year since you left us and we all missed you. Your friends in the school have asked about you and we've told them you have gone to a special school. How's your study? It must be very interesting to you and you have worked hard, am I right? Nothing has changed here, everything is the same. Dad said that the lumber for sale in this year was good and so we could have new furniture and decorate our home a little bit. By the time you come home, you will find our home look a little bit more beautiful, but still it will give you the same warm feeling. Write us a letter and tell us something about your study there. Tell us what training you have and the friends you made. We know that you are having the hardest training to humankind ever and we know you will work extremely hard on it. Jamil, do work hard and be a useful person in the future. Many other people will rely themselves on you and your special ability is going to change the history. I have been praying to God every night. Hoping He would bless you and make you a strong and determined person, to save and protect other people from woe. The world has been a chaotic one for many years and many people have suffered, so, Jamil, do you know what responsibility have people lied on you? We are looking forward to the day when you can come back and tell us how useful person you become. Til then, work hard and be honest. Always remember that no matter how hard the life is, your home is always ready for you.  
  
May God bless you.  
  
Love, Mama"  
  
Jamil read the letter three times before he could put the letter down. Certainly, his mother know nothing about the training here. It was hard, very hard indeed. How could you move a machine simply by thinking of what you have to do? It was a little bit easier to tell what people were thinking, the first step of 'communicating telephatically' as they called. He has tried very hard and finally, managed to succeed in both tests. He really wanted to tell his mother something about his training, but he was not free to do so. No one was allowed to reveal the training programme to anyone. This is a rule, a law in the school. Just then, a bell rang, indicating the dinner was ready and he went out, wondering what he could tell his mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
I have thought for a long time, what to write on the letters and I have to confess they are just short and simple ones. Please make some comments. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Training  
  
A year later.  
  
Morning has broken and the birds around began their early summer morning chorus. The sky turned from chilly dark to pale blue. It was truly a beautiful scene, but Jamil did not care a bit. He slowly got out of his bed and carefully sneaked out of the room. He made a quick wash of himself and got the uniform ready. Then he went into the training room to practise his skills. " I must pass the test today, otherwise I will be kicked out." He thought on his way to the room.  
  
In the first year of the training, the training programme focused on the ability of the cadets to use their extraordinary power. They have to learn to communicate telephatically in which the participants must be at least four hundred meters apart, to make sure that they know how to use their power and not to interfere that the others' movement. At first, it seemed quite difficult, but slowly Jamil learned to listen to the inner voice of his heart and realized that was actually what other people thought at the same time. He could then talk with other cadets freely throughout the campus without any difficulties. They often discussed the time for practicing and the time to play basketball in this way. Although it seemed this way of communication was quite convenient, it did have some drawbacks. One of the most serious one was someone could hack into their conversation and disturbed them. Also, sometimes he could accidentally listened to others' conversation, which he did not intend to or want to do so. Due to these reasons, Jamil made no apparent wish to go practice so early in the morning or this would be known by other cadets. He did not want to be teased by the others, especially his roommates. His roommates were powerful newtypes and they have passed their tests within the first half of the year of their stay in the Academy. They often teased Jamil, thinking his slow and 'steady'. They also knew that Jamil wanted very much like them, this made them laugh even more. As he was thinking about all this, he reached the room for practice. He logged in to the security system, placing his eyes near the detector, so that the patterns of his iris could be read. After one or two seconds, he was allowed to go in.  
  
It was a big room, with only a few cabins at one end of the room. The cabins were the control center of the whole pre-G bits system. Pre-G bits system is the system used to train the newtype cadets on the use of the remote control power. The system consisted of a central control unit, which is to receive and interpret the commands sent out by the newtypes; and ten spheres. Each sphere weighted about ten pounds. It was red in colour, to make it more noticeable and each had a signal receiver of the control unit and a hover system to enable it to suspend in the air. These spheres were placed on the rows of shelves on the two sides of the room. When the system was enabled, these spheres would move according to the will of the people in the cabins. For scientific explanation, it was believed that the command signals of the newtypes were sent through the visual region or interpretation region of the brain. This was proved by the strong electric waves detected by either one of these two regions during experiments. However, why newtypes the only one to send out this kind of signals were still unknown.  
  
Jamil took a deep breath and climbed into one of the cabins. He had to pass the test that day or otherwise he would be kicked out. His parents would be very disappointed and he would have no contributions to the world in the future and . He could not think of the consequences anymore or he would be distracted and could fail again. He thought of what the instructors told him the other day, '. to concentrate on the system and think of moving the spheres directly, instead of commanding the central control unit to do it for you.' He closed his eyes and imagined to move the spheres by himself. He tried to lift the spheres through his thoughts but he knew he could not lift it up. He opened his eyes and saw the spheres were still on the shelves, staying there during the whole time. He then tried again, and this time he imagined he lifted up the spheres using his hands. After several minutes, he thought he had moved the spheres at least two inches away from their original places, in vain, nothing had happened. He let out a heavy sigh and decided to try again. This time, he looked directly at the spheres on the shelves and commanded them to move, he thought he saw them move after nearly ten minutes. He was so excited and ran there to have a look. The truth was, again, the spheres had not moved an inch away. Jamil was very frustrated but still he tried again. He tried again and again for nearly two hours until he was exhausted by the anxiety and overwhelming frustration. He came out of the cabin and sat next to it. He was very depressed, he could not pass the test that and surely he had to go back home. What things would his father say to him? Would he blame him for being lazy? Would his father think that he had not tried his best? He was worried, but going back home at least had one good point: he would be home again and he had missed his home deeply. He thought of the birds that hopped around his house. When he was little, he always thought he could sit on the back of one of these birds, just like riding a horse like the adults. He thought it would be funny and smile. At this moment, he thought he heard his mother called him. No, his mother's voice was not as soft as the voice he heard at that moment. It was a very silvery voice that made one very comfortable. He opened his eyes and saw a young lady in uniform looking astonishingly at him.  
  
"Good morning, mad.madam." Jamil was not sure how he should call her. The young lady had long, blonde hair and fair skin. Her eyes were blue and her lips were red like a rose. Her face was soft and gentle, but her gaze was clearly astonished. Jamil had a strange feeling for her: If she had not worn her uniform of a senior cadet, he would mistake her as Mary (although Mary's hair should be brown). This senior cadet was still looking at him, and seemed to search for something.  
  
Remembering his manners, Jamil finally asked, "May I help you, madam?"  
  
She then pointed to the spheres of the pre-G bits. "Why did you do that?"  
  
This time, it was Jamil who was astonished, as well as overjoyed. The spheres did move. They were scattered on the ground and there were eleven of them. This meant that he had moved a set of spheres and one more from the other system. He could not believe that, about ten minutes ago, he could not move the spheres an inch away from their original positions; but then, they were scattered on the floor. It was so unbelievable. Jamil smiled happily, he did it. But how?  
  
Seeing he was smiling happily, the senior cadet said, "I think it's good to practise controlling the pre-G bits, but I don't think it's a good idea to make them jumping around. This will damage them, you know." She gazed steadily but still softly at Jamil. Jamil did not notice her voice before, it was one of the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was warm and silky, and made him thought of Mary again.  
  
" I'm sorry, I don't know how I can move the sphere and made them scattered on the floor. I have tried many times this morning, but still I could not manage to move them. I think I have to try again." Jamil said. Again, he tried, but this time he could not move them. He was frustrated and tried again. He closed his eyes and really tried hard, suddenly he felt a soft pat on his back.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed" the senior cadet told him. "Now, think of the things you thought of just now, the things you thought of before you saw me. If you can, tell me what you are thinking. "  
  
Again, Jamil thought of the birds hopping around. He told her and she said, "Let the birds fly." He then thought he flew with the birds, high in the sky, above his home to the forest where he could find more birds. It was amazing, he thought he was in the middle of a school of birds, flying high and freely in the air.  
  
"Now, slowly open your eyes." She told him. What he saw was enough to let him have a joyful shout. The spheres were floating around him and suddenly the spheres started to drop. "No, keep your thoughts." She quickly told him. Then, the amazing thing happened: twelve spheres flew in the air. Jamil tried to make them fly in different directions as he pretended those spheres were the birds he imagined. He let out a boyish laugh and tried to move the spheres into different patterns. After a while, he put the spheres down and raised them up again from the ground. He succeeded and immediately thanked the senior cadet.  
  
"Thank you, madam. Thanks for teaching me to control the pre-G bits." He said, looking right at her soft gaze.  
  
"It's you who make this work, well done." She said with an encouraging smile.  
  
Just then, Jamil's instructor has arrived. He saw the spheres scattered on the floor and he looked at Jamil doubtfully.  
  
"Is this all done by you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jamil gladly answered. "And thanks to this.madam, she encouraged me and taught me how to control them."  
  
"So, you're taught by our most brilliant student, then you must pass the test." The instructor said.  
  
"I'm sure he will," said the senior cadet, patting Jamil's shoulder supportively. "Goodbye." She said as she left the room.  
  
Just before she left the room, the instructor called her, "Lucille, would you please go to the office by eleven in the morning? I think we have something to discuss with you." Lucille silently nodded and closed the door.  
  
"Lucille, what a melodic name." thought Jamil. Just then, the instructor called him to have the test. And at the end of the day, Jamil was told that he scored high in the test and got promoted to a higher form. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lessons  
  
"Jamil Neate" enunciated the instructor, scanning the record of a cadet placed on her desk.  
  
"Why, that's the boy I met in the training room three years ago." said Lucille Lilliant, the instructor.  
  
Putting down the record, she looked out of the window next to her. A group of cadets from Grade Two were learning to control the mobile suits; she smiled as she saw some mobile suits loosing their balance. Surely, these cadets were new to the practice, but they were already well trained in their special task force. All Grade One cadets must pass the tests concerning the controls of the G-bits prototype and the 'spying' test before they could be promoted to Grade two. All the 'certified' newtypes must undergo all the training and pass the tests in Grade one. They could spend at most two years in this grade. If they failed to pass the test, they would be assigned to other departments of the military force. Usually, people would spend four years to complete the training, which consisted of three grades. After completion, only the topmost 10% cadets would have the chance to be chosen for further training as experts in different fields. Newtypes usually were trained into linguists, secret agents, pilots of mobile suits and strategists. If the quality of the cadets was not good enough, there would be no further training for anyone.  
  
This year, only three cadets were chosen among the top fifteen. Jamil Neate was among one of the chosen ones, though not having the highest mark. He passed all the tests in three years' time, sooner than most of the cadets. In the report, the remarks of him was 'a determined young man, with exceptional sense of speed and balance. Strong sense of responsibility to himself and the Federation.' With these comments, he was assigned to have further training in piloting mobile suits and the massive, state-of-art G bit system. Lucille Lilliant closed her clear blue eyes and thought of the boy who gave out a boyish, joyful shout a few years ago. The boy has become a determined youth at last. She was happy because this meant that the Federation would be a little bit stronger than before and the ideas of peace and a united Earth could be spread. This was the reason why she stayed in the Federation as a Newtype soldier. Just this moment, the intercom was linked and she was told to attend a briefing section about the next training schedule.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Three years has also passed for Enrica, who quietly grew up to be a six year-old in Montreal. She could speak fluent French in North American accent, in addition to Italian and English, which were the native languages of her parents. Ever since the family moved to Montreal, Enrica's parent took the pain to hide their daughter's genius. They repeatedly told her to behave like other children in school. Punishments would be given if she 'misbehaved in the public' as told by Edward, her father. Verona became less worried in these years as they adapted to the life in Montreal: Verona as a research professor in a university and Edward as a staff in the Observatory. Every morning, they would bring Enrica to school and she would be brought home by Aunt Gloria, a roommate of Verona back in the university days.  
  
Although Enrica received normal education at school, her education was no way ordinary. She was half the way to high school geography, mathematics and physics. The parents were proud of her. However, her genius would also turn to be the very source of unhappiness. Being ahead of the most of the children at the same age, Enrica had very little friends of the same age. She did not like to talk with them, preferring to have small talks with the 'boring old grannies'. This made her quite a special girl in the community. Verona and Edward always felt uneasy at this, worrying that someday someone will find her and .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Montreal, 3:00pm  
  
"Who are you?" Enrica asked a woman she never met before as her class teach told her that there would be 'a friend of Aunt Gloria' to take her home.  
  
The lady was young, about twenty-five to thirty years old with a warm, sweat smile. "My name is Yvonne. I'm a friend of Gloria. Poor Joseph is sick and Gloria has to take him to the doctor. So, I am here." The lady with a pony tail told her.  
  
Enrica looked at her doubtfully. She was not sure that this lady was telling the truth, but it was true that Joseph (Gloria's son) had a mild fever that day. Knowing Enrica suspecting her, she offered her cell phone to her. "You can call her." She said.  
  
Enrica decided that it was impolite to doubt such a kind lady and so she politely said "thank you" and followed her to go. They went into a van in which the lady drove. "The sunlight is a little bit too strong, my dear. Shall we draw the blinds?" then she pressed a button and the summer sunlight was blocked from outside. Enrica suddenly became suspicious again, there was something unusual. She couldn't tell but she would find out.  
  
"Could you please stop, Aunt Yvonne, 'cos I .have a call from nature?" she asked timidly. "Stay for a while, dear. We'll soon arrive." The lady answered in a sweet voice. "But. I want so much."  
  
Suddenly, she heard some unfamiliar sounds. They were not the familiar cries from the markets, but the sound of heavy traffics. She became panic, "Where are we?" No answer. "WHERE ARE WE?" she asked in an unnatural, high voice. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man in sunglasses appeared behind her from the back seats, covering her mouth.  
  
"Don't shout, little girl. This will disturb the driver." The man said in a sneer. Enrica trembled all over with shock, she quickly thought for solutions. "023, don't scare the girl." Aunt Yvonne said. "Sure, I won't. She will be a good girl, right?" said '023', looking directly at Enrica through his sunglasses. She tried her best to stay calm and remained silent.  
  
Enrica said nothing for the next twelve hours. She was taken to the airport and immediately 'sent to a special school' by air. The man, called '023' and 'Aunt Yvonne' were with her along the way, trying to tell her little jokes to ease her nervousness. However, Enrica remained silent. She has learnt her lesson: NEVER TRUST PEOPLE WITH HONEST FACES AND WARM SMILES. She quietly observed the surroundings. However, it was nothing special. Just before she went into the plane, she noticed that the plane was a mini-sized jet, having about 50 seats. There were few passengers, about 20, including the people kidnapped her. She tried very hard to deduce what was going on. People were talking in a low voice with each other. She tried to catch a word and found 'headquarters' repeated several times in Italian by different people. She then recalled the man beside her had a code name '023'. She thought she has observed some kinds of neatness among the passengers. She deduced that they were all the members of a large authority. Which organization would have such well-trained men and have them 'escorting' a little girl by plane? Her parents always to 'behave in the public', was there any linkage between them? 


	10. Chapter 10

Montreal, 6:00pm  
  
Verona was driven crazy. She could not find Enrica at home and could not find her friend, Gloria, either. Enrica should be at home three hours ago, but she was nowhere to be found. Teachers from the school repeatedly told her that her daughter was taken away by her friend already. Where could she be? Was she kidnapped? And for what reasons? Suddenly, the telephone rang, "Verona, has Enrica been back?" Verona nervously answered, "No.Oh." Her voice was cut by the speaker at the other end. "Passports and cash" Then the phone was hung up. Verona did not have a moment to waste. She quickly took the passports for her husband, daughter and herself out and all the cash they got in their home. They usually did not have a lot of cash at hand, so she could just find a handful of notes. good enough for two or three days' expenses. Then, she thought of her jewels. well as an active expert in volcanic activities, she admitted that she did not have much chance to wear jewels, but she did have some good jewels. Following her instinct, she chose some jewels of value. One of them was certainly the jewellery set she wore in the first Christmas ball with Edward as a couple. She smiled at the thought, that night had been very charming and so was Edward. He brought her the jewel at the last minute, 'to show that my wife is a lassie studying stones'. Her thoughts then rapidly went to the things as their marriage went on: they moved from Southern Europe back to England, the place where Edward was born; then she got pregnant and Enrica was born.. Then the sudden flight from their English home to Montreal three years ago. How time flies! Enrica has grown up and learnt many things. She was no ordinary child. She might be the one of those whom they called 'newtypes'. 'Newtypes.' she murmured. She once again sank into deep thoughts.  
  
Edward hang the telephone up, he had used twelve seconds at most. He hoped his line was not followed or there were not enough time for 'the people out there' to follow. He checked once again that there was no one following him and he quickly slipped into his car. His mind was in a chaotic condition. Could it be? After three years of time, they are still interested in her. How did they know? He did not usually get angry, but this time he could not keep his temper down. His little girl.was.  
  
The telephone rang again and broke Verona's thoughts. "Out." whispered the speaker. Verona quickly grabbed the package she made and went out. Edward waved to her with the slightest movement. She got into the car while Edward quickly checked the neighbourhood, to see whether there were people watching out for them. After checking, he immediately drove off. On the way, Edward only said a few words, "Verona, we're heading for Turin." He then remained silent. Verona nervously looked at her husband, she didn't ask for the reason because she knew that her husband was trying hard to figure out a neat plan. "Why Turin?" she thought.  
  
Turin was a city in Southern Europe. Turin. the headquarters of the Earth Federation in Europe.  
  
"Is Enrica taken away by the officers of the EF?"she asked.  
  
Edward silently nodded.  
  
Turin, 00:10am  
  
Enrica carefully observed the surroundings. She has just arrived at an airport, but it was not an ordinary airport. Looking out of the window, she saw only a few planes on the landing place and most of them were military carriers. The room in which she was in was a conference room, as written on the door. It was a large comfortable room with a large, shining, oval table, fourteen armchairs around it. A projector was at the back of the room, standing idle and a screen at the front. The room was brightly illuminated, maps of different parts of the world were hang on the white wall, which was as white as a newly dug limestone. The lighting would be too strong in other places, but as Enrica touched the wall, the walls were rough and the thick, brown carpet under her feet. Thanks to the guidance of Verona and Edward, Enrica had sensitive fingers to textures and observant eyes to the surroundings. She was left alone in the room and she was glad of that. In the past few hours, she tried hard not to tremble and stay calm. She did not know why, but she felt if she expressed her fear in front of those people, they would take advantages of her. She slowly circulated inside the room, aimlessly feeling the roughness of the wall on the way and suddenly she fell over. She has tripped herself and fell on the thick carpet. There was no obvious injury on her knees, but all of a sudden, she thought she wanted to cry. Then she cried like an average six- year-old who was in trouble, after she has exhausted herself with crying, she crawled on one of the armchairs to sleep. Unknown to her, all she did was observed by 'Aunt Gloria', who was immensely pleased with this intelligent little girl. She couldn't help smiling when she saw Enrica was observing the environment. Even though the cold-hearted '023' couldn't deny that this Enrica Tyrell was strangely observant. When she finally fell asleep, they picked her up and transported her again to the headquarters. As they carried her, she moved a little and murmured something which 'Aunt Gloria' and '023' did not pick up, something like 'mama', perhaps. They walked towards the exit and got into a car waiting at the parking area. Next to them, there was a youngster in civilian clothes with a book at hand, trying to figure out how to get to the headquarters. He scratched his dark brown hair and then, picked up his luggage and decided to walk to the headquarters on his own.  
  
Turin, 6:30am  
  
After several hour's journey, Jamil arrived at the regional headquarters of the Earth Federation in Europe. At seven o'clock, he was going to meet his new instructor, second lieutenant Lucille Lulliant, who was a famous newtype herself. It was the first day of training after his graduation from Grade 3. Lucille, he thought he had heard of this name before, but he could not remember. He scratched his head and thought for a moment. He was assigned to be trained to use G-bits, flash systems and polish his combating skills. He would finish his training only after he had promoted to Staff Sergeant.  
  
There was still half an hour before the meeting time, he decided to go to the chapel first. He kneeled down and whispered his morning prayer as if he wanted only the Lord Himself to hear him.  
  
"Merciful Lord, please grant me the wisdom and courage. Let me do as what you've planned for me." He then murmured 'Hail Mary' ".Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and saw Virgin Mary standing right beside him. He rubbed his eyes and looked out again. "Virgin Mary' was dressed in military uniform and he had seen the image before. She was., he scratched his head wildly as he accustomed to do when he was highly excited. 'Virgin Mary' smiled and asked, "Corporal Neate, don't you recognized me?".  
  
Jamil startled and strightened up, "Instructor Lulliant, .".  
  
Lulliant smiled warmly and said, "No formailities when we are alone, after all, I'm just five years older than you." Then her look turned serious, but it doesn't mean that I don't demand the appropriate respects and manners."  
  
"Yes, madam." Jamil smiled and answered.  
  
As they walked, Lucille introduced Jamil to several officers passing by and also showed him to different parts of the headquarters. They saw a little girl sitting on a bench in the lobby alone as they arrived the fifth floor, which was the general office of the recruiting section. She was looking at the floor with great concentration. She had brown hair and fair skin. Her legs were hanging and swinging in the air, Lulliant thought for a while and asked Jamil to talk her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
From Enrica's own narrative  
  
I woke up in a strange room, immediately knew that it was not the familiar room I had slept in for three years in Montreal. Somehow, I was moved from the 'conference room' to that place: a small room with a comfortable bed and a small wardrobe. I tried to check for the time, but I did not have my watch with me or I could find any clocks in the room. I thought of the things happened in the day before. I left school in the afternoon, three o'clock in Montreal time. The only reference of time I had was the darkness I saw upon landing to that unknown place. Darkness, in normal times, meant ten at night to five in the morning, but I thought I might have crossed some time zones. I felt like an idiot, I should have paid more attention to the little things happened around me, or at least the maps about time zones in mama's book. I sighed, starting to study the room, in which there was nothing excited about. The simple bed, a metal wardrobe and plain walls were of nothing unusual, the room was air- conditioned with no window, and the door was locked, not surprisingly. I banged the door, to see whether there were out there. No one responded. Suddenly, I had a fear that somebody was hiding under the bed, planning something bad for me. I was so scared that I could not move, leaning against the door, which was at the opposite end to the bed in the room and stared at the darkened corner under the bed. All kinds of crazy thoughts passed on me, from '023' hiding under the bed to a lonely ghost sweeping out of the small wardrobe. At the last thought, I realized I was not calm and so I closed my eyes and had a deep breath. Just when I would draw my breath normally again, the voice of 'Aunt Yvonne' came from somewhere and, surprise out of surprise, from the darken corner under the bed. All I could do was to give a high-pitched cry. Sensing that I was terrified, she silenced for a while. I forced my brain to work, to 'analyze' the 'information' that came to me as papa often said. The voice was not natural, it was a sound transmitted by electronic devices, i.e. I had to look for some sort of intercom. I slowly approved the bed, kneeling down and did the search. There was a small box with slits on the surface near the pillowcase. So, it was even not in the 'dark corners under the bed'. I smiled sheepishly, well after all, I was a 100% fool. At the same time, there was a knock at the door. The knock was not a usual knock normally heard; 'she' was hitting the door and the thick door transmitted the sound differently, I should have noticed it after I banged the door. I screwed up all my courage, "Please come in." I said.  
  
"Good Morning, Enrica. I hope you had a good sleep." 'Aunt Yvonne' said. I calmed down a little, at least she tried to be friendly towards me. I greeted her and let her take me out. I had a relatively large breakfast, composed of fried egg, ham, sausages, a toast, cereals and orange juice. I ate only a little, feeling completely uneasy to be eating in front of a stranger. There was nothing special during breakfast, she told me that I was going to have some tests and would be presented to 'an officer in high position'. I listened without replying her, from the experience I had, the important thing for me to do was to observe the environment and to find out what they want with me. After breakfast, I followed her to the elevator and went to the fifth floor. Then she told me to wait for a moment.  
  
I was left alone for the second time. This time, I was in an area where I would term as 'lobby'. It had a high ceiling with a very ordinary lighting system, the floor was decorated with geometrical patterns using different kinds of marbles. After about three minutes (for I have swung my feet 190 times), I heard the sounds produced by leather boots hitting against the floor. Instinctively, I bent down my head and tried to catch every sound coming next. It was a soft murmur, not the female voice of 'Aunt Yvonne', but a gentle, silky young female voice. Then another person walked towards me, bent down to try to look at me. I turned my head so that the person beside me could not see my face. I was nervous, busy thinking what to say and then there came a boyish voice asking me, "What is your name, little girl?" I was surprised, surely he was not the 'officer at high position' who wanted to meet me. Maybe, the boy was sent by HIM. "Hm... my name is Jamil, nice to meet you." 'Jamil', a name I have never heard of at that young age. I quickly thought of whether I was transported to a place where the language there was unfamiliar to me. Several possibilities came to me, maybe I was in South America or Europe. My father and mother had a few Asian friends and their names did not sound in this way, I think, at that time, my guess was a good one. I was lost in thoughts and the boy asked again. "How old are you? Why are you here?" There was nothing wrong in both questions. However, the second question struck me right into my heart. "Wasn't that you people brought me there", I thought. "You people took me away from my parents and brought to this strange place." I miserably thought. I tried to control my thoughts, making myself busy in thinking the formation of marbles. Starting from the cooling of the young Earth, my thoughts went from the formation of plate boundaries to the different types of plate movements. Somewhere in my mind, I was vaguely aware that my mind was being scraped. It was not a proper way to say things, but it was my feeling at that moment. The more accurate way to describe my feeling at that moment was "I feel like I was being spied." However, that feeling did not last long. Strangely speaking, as that feeling stopped the boy went away. The gentle, silky female voice was heard again, "Enrica, you'll be perfectly safe here. Don't worry." And then the pair walked away.  
  
I was stunned and no longer held back my curiosity, I looked up and saw a very welcoming picture in that time. The lady (for she was so kind) had blond hair and was very slim; the boy, who was very tall, had dark brown hair and was quite clumsy in body built. They were walking away from me with their backs facing me. They were a handsome pair and although they were in military uniform, one could feel warmth radiated from them. I was calmed by this sight. 


	12. Chapter 12

Anti-R: Yes, the idea of Jamil being a Christian has appeared in another fanfic as well. It's nice that you like this idea. Thanks for reviewing. As for the romantic assignments... just wait and see...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Enrica did not have to wait for a long time before another figure slowly emerged from the darken side of the corridor. He was a middle-aged man with square jaw and bold forehead, a man with red hair and with every hair in place. His mouth was big but the lips were thin and had no colour. His brown eyes were cold enough to send everything in the surrounding to its frozen state. He was followed by 'Aunt Yvonne' and '023' who were then in military uniform. They walked towards her and stopped by her side. Enrica stood up and was introduced to HIM, Colonel Max. In this sardonic tone, he welcomed Enrica to 'the best school in the world' which only 'fit for the créme a la créme of human race'. Enrica, a rather small child with height slightly over 110cm tried to look directly into those pair of eyes 160cm above ground level. Instantly, she felt she was so little that would likely to be scrunched to death by him. Taking a deep breath and summing up all the remaining courage, which little was left, she tried to figure out what to say.  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
He looked so amused as if he was playing a three-year old spoilt child.  
  
"So, this is the extraordinary intelligent girl, fully aware of the surrounding environment and at the same time, a sissy yearning for her parents, in my eye I mean." He glanced at the two people in military uniform over his shoulder. He comically shook his head, sighing a bit too heavily with a sarcastic smile on his face. The last bit of courage was drained out from Enrica. She felt like crying, she felt like a toy being played by a naughty but clever big brother. However, when she reviewed what he said, she found him reminding her something. Something ought to be done, she thought, something ought to be said before this officer dismissed her and concluded that she was nothing but a frightened, little child who had lost her mind. It was not that she wanted to appear to be smart; she still remembered what her parents told her to do 'in the public'. But, maybe, just maybe, in a way, she would be rewarded with some more information she already had.  
  
Screwing up the new- found courage, she spoke in a clear voice. "Silly question as it may be, would you please tell me why I was kidnapped and smuggled out of my living place?" She then watched and waited. In a exaggerated way, Colonel Max politely asked, "Then, Miss Tyrell, would you care to tell me why you termed the transporting process 'kidnapped' and 'smuggled'. You know, these are illegal activities and we'll never do these. I'm afraid you've some misunderstandings." His voice stayed still, but his eyebrows slightly rose up. Enrica stared at him, thought hard for a moment to try to produce the best answer. It was a hard job, she had very little experience in engaging in formal conversations. She has, once or twice, listened to the academic discussions between her parents and their friends in some formal parties, however the atmosphere there was very friendly, unlike the situation at that moment. Maybe replying in the same formal tone and as-a-matter- of-fact way would do. She tried,  
  
"The lady behind you pretended to be Aunt Gloria's friend and the other gentleman tried to keep me silent during the drive. Also, I was transported out of my living place without my passport and the airport which we landed was hardly civilian airport."  
  
Under the immerse pressure, her brain was switched back to the more analytical mood and she became increasingly able to notice the small signs given by the three people right beside her and arranging complex facts into sentences. She precisely pointed out the code name used by the 'gentleman', she used 'gentleman' and 'lady' only for the sake of politeness, the strange orderly appearances of the passengers in the small plane, the estimated duration of the flight and also the foreign name she heard before meeting Colonel Max. Summing up all the facts, she mildly suggested that she was not in the city nor the region she lived in and was transported out without many people knowing it, especially her parents. After she finished the explanation, which was the longest monologue she had given at that age, she thought she saw a flick of warmth or satisfaction in those brown eyes and the approving smile in the ever blank face of '023'. The questioning session came to an end, Colonel Max whispered something to 'Aunt Gloria' and she silently and obediently nodded. Then, he gestured '023' to come with him, a minute later, there were only 'Aunt Gloria' and Enrica in the lobby. She reassured that they did not want anything from Edward and Veronica Tyrell, all they want. They only wanted to check whether Enrica was a newtype and whether she was fit for the candidature of a junior military trainee. She explained to her that she was an extraordinary child, needed to be polished. Not trusting the traditional school education, they thought it was best to send her to there for training and guidance. Enrica listened to her speaking and stared at her, more questions were raised in her mind. How about her parents then, she always thought her parents had given her every access of knowledge she wanted to have. She still has not had a handful of knowledge presented before her. What did THEY want her to learn? 'Aunt Gloria' noticed the confusion in the little girl's eye, she patted the girl's hand, pulled her up and got her on her feet. She then gently led her back into her room and let her have a rest before the assessment.  
  
While Enrica was led back to her own room, Jamil Neate was led to different sections by his supervisor. They were silent on their way. Jamil was busy thinking about the little girl he met a few minutes before, he remembered her swaying feet and her chaotic internal voices. Why was the little girl left there alone, he did not know. Sensing the uncomfortable silence between the two, Lucille quietly and gently said, "It's for her own good. She was still too young to recognize her own potential. I'm sure that she'll be very happy here." Jamil looked at her and thought of his parents, they too, sent him to the Federation for good. He was lucky to be a newtype and was fortunate that his parents discovered his special gift at his early age. He was thankful to all the things happened on him. While they proceeded to the maintenance unit, Lucille began to introduce him to different officers and technicians. They did not show much interest in Jamil, ready to dismissed him as a dark, brown, strongly-built young boy. At the same time, Jamil busied himself in memorizing different corridors and places and, of course, the names and titles of the people he met. If one did not consider his being a newtype is a gift from the Lord, then the true gift from the heaven for him was the extraordinary ability to memorizing things within a very short time. He never failed to remember things, be it a face or a particular and peculiar instruction from the senior members. It was always considered as a blessing before THAT incident and the curse afterwards.  
  
One of the very obvious reasons why the technicians were disinterested in him was not because he was a dark and ordinary-looking boy, but the fact that he was another young 'thing' sent to the place where turmoil was never settled down. The Sixth Space War has been ended for a few years, treaties were signed and in a way, peace was achieved. But all people working in the military units knew that there has not been any kind of true peace for almost thirty years. Not only the people in the colonies asked for independence, some nations on Earth had regional conflicts (slightly less serious than 'war'). The leaders in the Federation were desperate to put an end to all these, however, the conflicts seemed to be endless. The conflicts were entangled with one another. Sometimes, they seemed to be linked with a particular group in the colonies. The Federation has tried to 'ask for the colonial government's help', but the result was not satisfactory. Albeit the communication between the both governments remained civil enough, everyone knew for sure that it was unlikely that there was a chance for the leaders or representatives to sit down and talk together. The most irritating thing to the Federation government was that different seminars and gatherings about independence were held frequently among the colonies. Besides the intelligence also suggested that the colonies recruited some anti-federation activists to plan for terrorism attacks on Earth. The Federation Intelligence Bureau (FIB) has already started the investigation, the agents met some difficulties in gleaning the information because all these activities were nicely shielded up by a man, Zaider. This man united the different colonies to form an alley. Zaider was an aristocrat, a member of a family with strong political influence on Eurasia. His family migrated to the colonies after the 5th space war. Despite he was an 'Earthian', as the colony people called him, he openly declared that he WAS 'one of the sons of the colonies'. With his family background and his exceedingly winning political charisma, he soon threaded his way into the scene of politics. From an unimportant senator of the council to the president of one of the satellites 'Cloud Nine', he has won the support of the civilians of the colonies and also their leaders. It was not before long that the Federation Government knew which kind of game he was playing.  
  
"What? What game is he planning to play?" Jamil asked in shocked. He admitted that in the past years, he had always concentrated on the training programme and never thought much about the world outside. Having heard the analysis given by 2nd Lieutenant Lucille Lulliant, he was a bit taken back by the situtation they were facing.  
  
Lucille frowned a little and grimly answered, "One obvious intention of his is something to do with the newtypes." She paused, her face darkened with disgust. She shook her head and continued, "He claimed that all people living in the space are 'newtypes'. It may be true that the people there have more flexible joints and slower heart beat rate, but if this type of classification is approved, then a lot of people can be classified as 'newtypes'."  
  
"Like the people living in the high altitudes with higher concentration of haemoglobin in their blood." Jamil replied throughtfully.  
  
Lucille nodded. "He is currently encouraging scientific research on the psychological and physiological differences between people on Earth and those living on colonies. We suspect this move is a part of his political playing, a part of cutting any links between Earth and the colonies indeed." She added.  
  
Jamil thought for a while, it was the first time he had heard about the analysis of the present situation. It was an aspect he had never touched and certainly would not have the chance if he was not promoted to a higher grade. It took him some time to realize how to react. "How about the real newtypes in the colonies?" he asked, uncertain of the answer.  
  
"There is a campaign to find out the newtype among common people. The people there are enthusiastic about the whole campaign. They think it is an honour...of course the people on Earth think it is an honour too...to find out or be a newtype himself. However, there is a difference...we're selected out to protect people and prevent the civilians in the colonies to be deceived. Those sorted out in the colonies are falsely claimed to be an evolutionary advance, they have been wrongly used for striving the so- called 'independence'." Lucille ended her long statement with a sigh and she let the silence fell between them.  
  
They then came to the maintenance unit. The technicians there were shouting to each other, busy preparing for the 'rounds', as they called the routine patroling work. She guided him to a freshly-polished mobile suit and said, "So now, you know your responsibility. I hope you will prove yourself to be one of the defenders of our ideals." He gazed at her, her blonde hair was tied up neatly behind her. Her crystal-clear blue eyes sparkled with her devotion to both the Federation and her ideals. Strong and determined as she was, yet her face was soft and gently. Her voice rang like chimes in a breeze. It was her gentle heart that gave her the energy needed in years of tough training. That picture has etched in Jamil's mind forever and molded him to be the person he was. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the lengthy updating process. The schoolwork has kept me busy, so I've to hurry up.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
7:00am Turin, Enrica missing for 5 days  
  
Sunlight crept over the top of the buildings in Turin. Edward had a big yawn, he had not slept for more than 5 hours since his daughter was taken away. He looked at the drafts on the table and smiled bitterly at it. In normal times, he would be very proud of his work, it was a step towards a great scientific discovery. If the research was successful, it would greatly increase the energy production efficiency during space exploration trips, allowing the spacecraft to access a nearly infinite amount of energy, regardless to their distance to Earth. The first impact would be allowing space colonies to be set up at a further distance away from Earth and also allow deep-space exploration. All the future technological advances and discoveries were based on a simple, but solid scientific phenomenon combined with unchained imaginations and years of hard work. The simple fact that the gravity of the moon is a quarter of that of Earth provided immense opportunity for scientific research. Without air friction and lower gravitational force, energy production efficiency increases in tenfold. The low temperature of Moon's surface also allows higher energy production rate. The only drawback is that since light can only travel in a straight line, provided the distance is not too long and there is no influence by gravity, one can only receive the energy when one sees the moon. Of course, there would be solutions, but time would be needed for further research. Edward collected his paper and put in his bag, then he checked the time and prepared to go. He looked at the sleeping form of his wife, who had just slept for three hours in those few days. He drew a blanket over her, whispered a goodbye to her and took a jacket and the bag, heading for the door. Veronica stirred, but she was too tired to wake up. Edward waited until she fell into slumber again before he went out.  
  
Turin was chosen to be the location of the headquarter for the research center because it has the least destroyed research facilities in Eurasia. The relatively stable atmosphere in politics also allowed the orders to be passed down directly and the researchers could develop long-term projects, which usually spanned through decades, like the projects concerning newtypes. At the time, the Department of Innovation and Development in the Federation was focused on two areas, investigation on newtypes and development of weapons of mass destruction. The research there were mainly applied science rather than basic research, which Edward was more familiar and comfortable with. He was uneasy with the ideas of newtypes, but he felt even more guilty in the step he was planning to take. As he thought about these things, he passed the streets. Edward was quite familiar with the streets in the city center of Turin. He once visited there as a child and then a young man for dealing with family affairs. And there he was, a grown, mature man, walking in the city streets for the third time, with a still-developing plan in his hand trying to save his little girl from a predictable consequence.  
  
8:00 am, Turin  
  
At breakfast table, beacons, egg and toasts have been served. The coffee on the table was still steaming. Edward looked at the middle-aged man across the table. He has a neatly trimmed dark brown hair, a long nose and a pair of glimmering small eyes. He casually poured himself another cup of coffee and looked out of the window of the dining room. "So, you're not coming from Montreal to have a nice breakfast with me, right?" the man asked quietly without looking at Edward. Edward knew that the man before him, his father's brother, knew the purpose of his trip to Turin. He decided to open up the issue directly, "Do you know where I can find my daughter?" He looked straight to Senator Tyrell, whom he knew, was not influential in the Federation, but had an extensive social network in it. Senator Wilfred Edward Tyrell gave a dry laugh, "You know, most of the parents pray for days and nights, hoping their children to excel and fly high. And here, an opportunity is presented before her and you're asking her back?" he shook his head dramatically and laughed again. Due to the lack of sleep and days of restlessness, Edward became peevish. His eyes and face darkened and he spoke in a low and dangerously cold voice, "I've lost my father in the war, mother afterwards. Surely, not my daughter now!" His eyes pierced through Senator Tyrell and it took several seconds before he calmed himself down. He released his grip from the handle of the porcelain cup and pulled a stack of paper and a disc out of his bag. "This is the work I've devoted myself in for years. I hope that the Federation found the results promising and useful." Senator Tyrell took the paper and carefully read it. Although he was not interested in Science, he quickly realized that what in Edward's mind would be a big discovery. He scanned a few more pages and handed it back. It would be beneficial to him to present Professor Edward Tyrell to higher officials in the Federation. However, what if the higher officials were just interested in Edward and not being grateful to his service? Edward must not be too outspoken, or he himself would be of no use. He smiled inwardly, thinking of the event that drove Edward to present his research work. "You're too naïve in thinking that presenting this paper can make them change their mind about your daughter?" Edward, then, was calm and in total control of his emotion, "I'll give it a try anyway." Then Senator Tyrell knew that if he did not present his in time, Edward would go to meet the officials himself. Edward saw the glimmering small eyes sparking with mysterious joy and knew that his plan had worked. They discussed the date, time and what to present in the next solid hour.  
  
When Edward stepped out of the mansion, he felt his heart bounded by bars of lead. He just wanted to wander aimlessly in the streets. He knew what his daughter's future would be if he allowed her to stay in the Federation. He knew that on the day when Colonel Max asked his about his daughter- his 'talented' daughter. How could he allow his daughter to fall into the hands of a group of people who thought human beings and science were nothing more that tools to achieve their goals? Sunshine gently poured on him, softly comforting his body. At last, without any recollection of how he came there, he stood right in front of an exhibition hall. An exhibition about the latest development in Physics was held there when he was a child and his father brought him there. He still remembered the day and could recall the things posted on few of the exhibition boards. He could still picture himself dancing around his father's side, asking questions and attracting a lot of scornful glances.  
  
His father, he thought with a said smile, was a small, thin and nervous man. He never had a high self-esteem, although he was one of the youngest senior engineers in the Federation Army. He worked on the things Edward won't be interested in and all the projects he worked on were still highly confidential. Those projects gave him tremendous stress, he could never stay still, always pacing around to sort out solutions to the problems he faced. Despite of this, Edward's father still loved his job. He loved to analyze data, solve challenging questions and see his ideas to turn into physical phenomenon.  
  
He continued to walk around the exhibition hall. His father was a very clever person, but he was never able to enjoy his life very much. From what he knew from his father and his grandfather, his father was a nervous child since birth. He was born six weeks earlier than usual and was confined to special nursing care for the first few months of his life. Unlike his brother, Wilfred E. Tyrell, he was small and frail child. His face was always pale and he was not particularly good at sports or arts. He usually spoke with a weak voice and did not really talk with other people. He was so nervous that the doctors at that time had to send him to hospitals for different checkups. His father, the great Admiral Tyrell, gravely aware of this and was very disappointed at his younger son, Simon E. Tyrell. Things got better when Simon became a teenager, who happened to have a particular interest in Science. He was less shy and nervous when he discussed his newfound knowledge with others. Though disappointed at first, Admiral Tyrell, the Secretary of Defence of the Federation Government at that time, became very fond of his younger son. Behind the pale face and nervous speech, there was a vivid mind to be molded and nurtured. Maybe, his elder son could be a soldier like him and his younger son could be a scientist. When Simon E. Tyrell finally chose engineering as the subject he would like to study, the Admiral sent him to one of the best college in the world. He graduated with a good honour degree and was immediately sent to work in the engineering team of the Federation.  
  
At this point, the troubled father, the young Edward Tyrell, realized that his grandfather was the source of all the trouble he had. His grandfather knew a lot of people in the Federation and surely a lot of people in the Federation knew him and his two sons. He sighed and strolled along the streets once he left the exhibition hall. Like most of men, Simon Tyrell got married and had a son six years after the marriage. Although Simon Tyrell never voiced out his love for his father, he honoured him by naming his son Edward, hoping that his son would be a great person just like his grandfather one day. It seemed that Simon Tyrell was going to have a good life despite of a rough and unhappy start. Then, all of a sudden, Simon E Tyrell, the senior engineer of FIB, was killed during a secret mission. Even, Edward Tyrell (senior) did not know or hear of the mission and certainly failed to save his son. The body was discovered two weeks later. This was a strong blow to both his family and the Admiral: His son was killed at his prime time and all he could do was to ensure that his only son, Edward Tyrell junior, received the best attention and care. Stroked by the grief of losing his beloved father at a young age, Edward became rebellious against every arrangement made on him, the situation worsen when Edward's mother died two years later. She was died of a chronic disease, but Edward blamed his mother's death to the war. He did not pay attention to his schoolwork, made friends with some dandies intentionally, but this did not turn himself into a dandy. The senior Edward Tyrell proudly and sadly noticed that the junior Edward Tyrell had a way of his own, like his father. When Edward junior graduated from the university, he obtained a scholarship and went to read a postgraduate degree in the Britain. From then on, he did not have any contacts with the Tyrell's in the Mediterranean.  
  
2:50pm, Turin Edward wandered back to the motel he stayed. When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with the tired and pale face of his wife. He shrugged his shoulder and tried to smirk. She looked at him carefully and asked with her alto voice, "Lunch?". Edward nodded, obviously the walking exercise in the morning made him ready for another meal. Actually, he was not eager to have a meal, but for Verona's sake, he would have it, otherwise Verona would have nothing until dinner.  
  
They went to a small restaurant and ordered two simple lunch sets. Soups arrived immediately and they finished the soup silently. Verona was not sure how to begin. She was deep in thought and played around with the spaghetti without putting them into her mouth. During their 'first stage' (Edward's exact wording), Edward has been aware of the weird eating habit of Verona. Whenever there were projects or volcanic activities, Verona always forget that she was hungry. She could skip two meals in a day for several days. At the end of big projects, she would develop stomach problems. It was Edward's major duty to remind her to have something to eat after a considerable amount of time.  
  
"I think within ten year's time, Enrica wll pick up your eating habit and at that time, there will be volcanoes in her stomach." Edward said playfully, but his eyes were fixed on Verona seriously.  
  
Verona took the opportunity. "How's Enrica? What have they done on her?"  
  
Edward swallowed his mouthful of meat pie and took a sip of water. "I didn't get much information from Senator Tyrell. He just said they would do some tests on her, to check her abilities. He didn't know much about the details." He replied casually.  
  
"There should be laws regulating the use of human beings as testing subjects and laws stated performing such tests on children could only be done under their parents'consent." Verona argued. She was angry that her little girl was put into some unknown experiments.  
  
"In times of war, the common laws are largely neglected, only the military order was being followed." Edward's tone was still playful, his eyes gazed elsewhere and his fingers played with the napkins.  
  
Verona could not hold back her anger any longer. "BUT IT IS NOT WAR TIME!" She didn't even care to keep her voice low. The people in the nearby tables turned to the centre of disturbance. Both Edward and Verona took no notice at the attention paid. Then suddenly, came Edward's hollow, low voice, "I'm sorry. It's me who let Enrica go into trouble. I should keep a wary eye..." He lost the casualness in tone, there was something in his eyes that made her worry.  
  
She came to his side, "Oh, I'm so sorry, my dearest. You know I don't mean that, you know..."  
  
He gave a sad smile, briefly patted her forearm, "It's OK. Let's have a walk." They paid the billed and went away.  
  
The afternoon passed without much excitement. However, Verona was restless. She should know that they could do very little on Enrica's fate. Although they had no contact with the Tyrell's in Turin, she knew those family members in Turin were informed for everything about Edward and her, and also Enrica. The brilliant mind of Enrica was no secret. No matter how they tried to hide the diamond-like brain, its radiance shone. She never, and could not, blame her husband. She knew his story and he had tried very hard to shake off any threads linking with the Tyrell's in Turin. He was determined to be an academic, focusing only the thing he loved most – astro-physics. As evening came, she sat down with Edward on the floor. He heart was so full that she could not produce a sound. After a long dead silence, Edward took her hand and softly caressed it.  
  
"It's OK, lassie." He soothed her with a smile, "she'll be OK."  
  
"It's not her whom I'm worried about." She choked out. "It's you, Ed. It's you. I'm sorry."  
  
Edward understood in a second. "These days have already been distressing. Your smile would really be a treasure to me." Verona forced herself to smile, "I have discussed the possibility of exchanging Enrica back with Senator Tyrell." Edward paused, he had to pull himself up before he continued. "I'll offer a research plan and myself to the Federation, in exchange to having Enrica educated by ourselves. Of course, they would constantly checked on her."  
  
"You're going to work for the Federation, aren't you?" Verona couldn't believe this, she knew her husband hated to work there. He has broken his word in order to let their daughter to stay some distance, at least, away from the Federation. Once the Federation accepted his offer, he would have to work in the Federation, away from the basic researches and pure academic atmosphere he enjoyed most. It was a high prize to pay for.  
  
"And you're going to make sure that Enrica does not take up your weird eating habits?' he teased. His eyes were the same as in the normal times when he teased her of an adventure she was about to take. He gently made her head laid on his shoulder and stroked her soft brown hair, sighed in content, waiting for the challenges ahead. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
2:00pm, Turin. Enrica missing for 7 days  
  
"You have to remember that you should not sound too confident in your research proposal." Senator Tyrell reminded Edward once again.  
  
They stood waiting in a small office and were told to wait for the Research Director and Edward ran over his plan in his mind again. No matter how difficult it would be, he would try to impress them with the plan. It was the only way to 'trade' Enrica out. In the midst of their silence, there came a knock. The door of the office was open and three people in military uniform were coming in. The one came in first, with a pair of hawk-like eyes, was of course, the Research Director; the other two... he was told they were the head officers of two research committees. After the formal greetings were exchanged and the introduction given by Senator Tyrell, Edward began his 45-min presentation. Edward gave both the experimental results, analysis and the hypothesis based on his research. He tried to look confident and convincing, but he knew his voice betrayed him. It was hoarse, as if he slipped and wanted to rush over his presentation. His audience's faces showed no expressions, they sat up like stone statues and didn't even bother to take notes. Edward became nervous, didn't they think the findings were interesting? Couldn't they see the importance? Finally, he finished his presentation, Edward came back to his chair and watched Senator Tyrell's face for some clues. However, his face, too, was blank.  
  
After a long time, the Research Director spoke, "Professor Tyrell, thanks for the interesting presentation. It was very entertaining. However, what you've showed us was based purely on different hypothesis and indirect observations. More preliminary research are needed in order to start the project."  
  
Edward was shocked, did the man think the whole idea was a personal fancy? "Sir, I believe another research team in Northern Europe is conducting the same research. You may countercheck the information I had with them."  
  
"Have you estimated how much time and money are needed to obtain the necessary data to support further research? We, too, have many good projects to start, do you think we should start the ones with theoretical basis first?" the Research Director replied in an icy tone.  
  
"I do believe there are many great and exciting projects to start in your team. Professor Tyrell and I are very grateful that you've given us such fruitful suggestions. This meeting was a very good experience for both of us to meet the experts in this field." Senator Tyrell completed his flowery sentence, made a slightly exaggerated gesture with a board smile and pulled Edward away. Edward glared at him furiously. He knew he was dependent on this clown in whom he shared the same family name, but he did believe that he would make his way out using all the knowledge he possessed He would have wrung the man with those pair of sarcastic glittering eyes if he did not control himself for the sake of his wife and daughter. Worst of all, he seemed enjoying the present situation.  
  
"I've told you," he said knowingly. "The chance is small and you shouldn't sound too confident."  
  
Edward listened with his teeth grinding, trying hard not to blunt out. Senator Tyrell watched Edward's darkened eyebrows and eyes in amusement. Everything has happened as he planned. Edward Tyrell did the presentation although he could not tell whether the research proposal impressed the people or not, he could tell that the Federation would not start the research project. For this, he was relieved. No one would question about the his status in the family, it has been for years that there were people in the upper society whispering unpleasant comments on him and the only son of his younger brother, including his father, the great Admiral Tyrell. He was the heir of the family and also the properties. He could not bear even the faintest whisper reminding him that he had a clever brother and nephew while he was just an ordinary man with a healthy and strong body. All these made him jealous. But then he had an absolute advantage. His brother was long gone and his nephew knew nothing about the politics in the Federation, while he was a senator, the heir of a fortune and also had a high social status. He would then do whatever he liked to the distressed father beside him. Being completely satisfied in his own victory, he made an offer.  
  
"Perhaps I would contact Max to see whether you can meet your little girl. I do want to see her, too." He said with all-too-clear mock sincerity.  
  
Edward knew he was teased and manipulated like a toy, but it would be worthwhile if he could meet his daughter. So he tolerated all the attempted jokes which was made in order to lighten his heart and followed his uncle without a word.  
  
5:00pm, Turin  
  
The first impression in which the little girl, showing a really broad smile on her face, gave Edward was "she looked thinner and paler". Then he sighed and realized his biased observation. Every father would think his daughter looked thinner and paler after some time of separation. He looked at his daughter and took her hand. She was not a bit paler or a pound lighter than the day she left for school, she was surely well-fed and well- placed. They wouldn't do any harm to the 'newtypes', would they? At this thought, Edward face went dark and tightened his lips. Sensing that her father was deep in unpleasant thoughts, Enrica shook her father's hand and said,  
  
"Papa, I finally understand how the submarines communicate with each other over long distances."  
  
Edward turned to the little girl, his face lit up a bit. She was a child packed with all kinds of knowledge, but still a child for understanding the interaction between people.  
  
"Good attempt, goosey." He said, grasping her hand harder. "How, then?" "They communicate by sending messages in sound waves of long wavelengths, sea water is used as medium." Before Edward would answer, Senator Tyrell cleared his throat to produce a softer voice,  
  
"You're Enrica, nice to meet you." Enrica dutifully replied "How do you do." and shook hands with him. Edward introduced him as Senator Tyrell, purposely ignoring the relationship between them. Then, the three fell into uncomfortable silence. Obviously, the adults were deep in thoughts and Enrica was uneasy. She did not like the stranger at all, although they had a common surname. The silence did not last long and a few minutes later, it was broken by a series of cracking sounds. Enrica listened and stiffened. Without too much conscious, she stepped back behind her father. She did not want to go back to those rooms for any further tests. Noticing his daughter's nervousness, Edward, too, became alert. A polite knock followed and a young officer appeared at the opened door.  
  
"Professor Tyrell, would you please follow me to the Director's room?" was the request.  
  
Enrica seemed to be reluctant to release his hand. He tried to calm her down by promising her that he would be back. Enrica obediently took a seat, opposite to that of Senator Tyrell. Taking the chance to be alone with Enrica, Senator Tyrell tried to start a conversation with child-talk. He asked her whether she liked a different variety of things, but Enrica did not eagerly engage in the conversation as expected. She mindlessly answered something like, "Yes", "No", "Perhaps", "Maybe". Her mind was busily thinking about her father. Why did he go to see the Director? She was confident that her father would eventually bring her home, but she had no idea about the 'methods' used to 'rescue' her. In her childish fancy, she imagined her father argued with the Director fiercely why he should take her away and threw some very convincing points and made his 'opponent' agreed to him. At this thought, she gave a soft laugh, which surprised Senator Tyrell, and made him thought that his clever small talks had worked on the little girl. That was a debate, she reminded herself. He never argued or debated with anybody. Be it a tough scientific problem or a very heavy traffic congestion, Edward Tyrell usually joked around and playfully dealt with the situation and made the people beside at ease.  
  
Enrica waited and waited. After an hour, her father appeared at the door. He was tired (a tough debate?), but he managed to smile and said,  
  
"Goosey, let's go home."  
  
Without waiting for the end of the sentence, Enrica jumped down the seat, showing a big smile and swiftly caught his father's hand. As the pair planned to go out of the room, they saw a man leaning by the doorframe. Edward Tyrell stiffened, preparing for the worst to come, only to find that the man gave way to them. As the father and child went past, the man murmured,  
  
"Well done, Professor Tyrell."  
  
Edward looked at him for quite some time, after making sure that the man did not intend to take her daughter away again. He politely replied,  
  
"Thanks, Colonel Max."  
  
Soon, the father and child disappeared at the end of the corridor. Colonel Max resumed his posture of leaning against the doorframe. Smiling amusingly to Senator Tyrell, he looked at him intently and left the suspense hanging in the air. At last, Senator Tyrell decided to break the silence, "Just tell me why you don't want Enrica Tyrell any more, couldn't you? Afterall, the experts in your team may have made some mistakes?" he asked resentfully.  
  
Colonel Max gave a snort and replied in a sarcastic tone, "No faults in my part. Well, I suppose I have to congratulate you for introducing the talented Professor Tyrell to the research team. You don't know how grateful the scientists in the team are." With that, he turned his back to Senator Tyrell, turned his head round once again to bid him farewell and went away.  
  
Colonel Max has reluctantly agreed to let Enrica go. The tests done on her were preliminary and the results did not prove she was or was not a newtype. However, it was evident that Enrica had scored high in the IQ test. The researchers were continually amazed by her intelligence. Even though she was not a newtype, she would definitely be a candidate for the FIB agent. She might be a secret code designer, an engineer or the best of all, a secret agent. Until then, they had to wait for her to grow up under the guidance of her parents. This was the centre of the whole bargain, Enrica Tyrell would be sent back home, while her father, the promising Edward Tyrell, would stay behind, leading the major project of Earth Federation. At first, the Director of the Research Team did not see the importance of the professor's presentation. But one of the audience has vaguely remembered that the findings of the professor were actually matched to some of the results they had found years ago. At that time, the results seemed contradicting, however, with Professor Tyrell's result and hypothesis, a clearer picture was produced and so, he was admitted to the research team. They even persuaded Colonel Max to release the girl. Colonel Max did not mention the details to Senator Tyrell, knowing too well that he was smoldering with silent anger. For this he smiled, Senator Tyrell thought that he would present a talent and let him went unnoticed? He has underestimated the power and standard of the service people in the Federation Army. In fact, Professor Tyrell has been well thought of in the Research Team for quite some time. Colonel Max smiled again, although he lost that time, he was sure that he would eventually get Enrica back. For Senator Tyrell, he was not in such a good mood. He turned the things over and over in his brain again and still, he couldn't figure out why the Federation agreed to release Enrica and accepted the research proposal. In his mind, he always thought that it was possible that Professor Tyrell would impress the Research Team, however, he hasn't thought that the professor would impress them enough to make them releasing the daughter. He made a few curses along the way home, feeling like a fool.  
  
On their way home, Enrica danced around her father, telling him her 'adventure' in the headquaters. Edward smiled and listened, occasionally threw out some comments. He was vaguely aware that his daughter's hand was unconsciously clinging to his. They finally got into a bus and Enrica accommodated herself comfortably next to her father, her little feet swung joyously in the air.  
  
"Quite cozy, eh?" he smiled and asked.  
  
"Yes" she replied eagerly.  
  
Edward did not want to spoil her happiness, but 'things must be done' as his favourite saying, he spoke jokingly,  
  
"Goosey, I've a job for you." After gaining all her attentions, he continued. "You've to help me to check you mama's schedule for each meal."  
  
He tried to grin, but he couldn't. He mentally gave himself a kick. Then, the little legs hang still in the air.  
  
"Where are you going, papa, for how long?" She was truly sensitive.  
  
"To where, eh, to the place you've been just now. For how long, I hope five years at most."  
  
Then Edward began to explain why the Federation was interested in her, what they wanted from her and what he did to trade her out. Edward knew there were a lot of things for her to understand and at her young age, she shouldn't be exposed to the devil side of the world. A long silence followed, the bus continued to travel along the narrow, labyrinth-like streets.  
  
"I want to go home but I shouldn't want to." Enrica finally said. She was looking straightly into his eyes. Edward knew exactly what he meant, he playfully replied,  
  
"Your sentence is very puzzling, which side of your brain decides you don't want to go home and which side says yes."  
  
Enrica gave him an 'I don't know' expression. He decided that it was important to let her know the whole affair was not her fault. "It's OK, goosey. You've to learn that in many times you're in the control (mercy, his mind actually said) of others, no matter how hard you've worked, you still have to depend on what other factors and the outcome may be totally different from what you expected. Remember what I've told you about the Chaos Theory?"  
  
Enrica nodded her head slightly, tears beaming in her brown eyes.  
  
"There, there, I know my goosey more than you do," he softly patted her head. "You're gifted, there's no doubt about this. Don't be sorry about or proud of this fact. What I want you to do now and when you grow up, is to fully utilize what's in your brain. Whether you're gifted and whether you should do a particular kind of thing are totally different matters. Always make your decisions based on the facts and your analysis. When you've fully equipped yourself, you'll have the chance to choose."  
  
Enrica stared at his father, she has accepted the ideas, but she was still unable to understand some points. Edward continued to talk about some scientific stuff, hoping to ease her mind. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay in the updates. Having devoted three chapters to Enrica, you may think that I have forgotten Jamil... well, of course I have not! I am trying to present the things and different sides in chronological order. So, please be patient. Here it is - chapter 15.  
  
The historians in the following decades have argued over the exact date of the commencement of the War. Although documents have been sorted out, still the exact date could not be defined. During those years, it was generally regarded that the War was initiated in December. December, in Christianity, symbolizes hope and in climatology, it is a month in which El Niño started to show its power. Unfortunately, history of mankind also took the worse side of the symbolism: it was the downfall of peace.  
  
Months of negotiations have passed, but still, to the disappointment to the people searching for peaceful union of the Earth and the Colonies, no agreements were reached. Later, Zaider, as the head of the negotiating team, claimed that the agenda proposed by the Federation side was not acceptable. He stated that the agenda did not include several points in which the people in the colonies insisted upon, e.g. the right of commanding the troops and resources allocation. Zaider, representing the people in the colonies, declared their independence, no longer in the control of the Federation. The Federation responded by stating the Federation and the people on Earth had the absolute right to participate in the discussion-making process in the Satellites. Most importantly, the Federation refused to promise not to bend the will of the Satellites' government by force. This shattered the last hope of the people who were looking forward to a peaceful future. The worst case was yet to come, not three hours later, three bodies belonged to a space patrolling team of Earth Federation's Air Force were discovered in a ruined spacecraft drifting in the frontier of the Federation's defense line. The spacecraft was ransacked and it was reported that one of the 'important machineries' and some documents were missing. This bloody prelude seemed to foretell the ending of the war itself and, of course, peace.  
  
22:30pm, December 6th, The Satellite Colonies  
  
"...Thanks for watching the evening news." Just as the words flew out from the reporter's lips, his eyes widened a little. However, he quickly resumed his composure, "Special news: There'll be a presidential address. Mr. President Zaider, will be present in a few minutes to address a new policy concerning the peaceful future of the colonies and the Earth..." The scene has changed. Through the camera, the citizens in the colonies saw a familiar, polished desktop with the model of different satellite colonies placed at the right hand side. His presidency, Mr. Zaider, was sitting upright behind his desk in his office. He was a little bit tired by judging his appearance, but his eyes retained the same sharpness as ever. His tight lips moved and words were heard.  
  
"My fellow citizens in the satellite colonies, it is late at night now when the children were fast asleep in their mothers' arms and their comfortable beds. May the peacefulness be granted to them and when the morning Sun rises tomorrow, hopes and righteousness will be seen again as clear as daylight. Children are our future and the only people to carry our legacy, may they grow up in a peaceful land. It is my deepest regret to tell you that after hours of hard work and preparation by the people in the colonies, the negotiation between the Satellites and Earth has come to an end. Despite all the things we've done, the Earth Federation has turned a blind eye to all the efforts we put on. Due to their greed and injustice, they have refused to allow us to participate in resources allocation and the most importantly, to take the commands of the troops in the space. We are the people living in space and we have absolute right to take care of our resources and our own safety. Agreeing to these terms meant that we accepted the humiliation placed on us. Also, the Earth Federation once again threatened us with their military power. Therefore, the leaders in the colonies and I have no choice, but to quit from the negotiation. I now, by the power given by the citizens, announced that starting from 22:30pm satellite time the colonies will be independent from the Earth Federation. I understand that by this decision, the Earth Federation will no doubt declared wars against us and my fellow citizens, we'll suffer from the brutality of the Federation. However, the brutality shown will not slightly alter our will. We, as the descendants, of the brave people, a new race, who decided to explore the outer space decades ago. Among them, there were not only geniuses, but also thousands of ordinary, hardworking people. They have done everything to safeguard our future and now it is our responsibility to defend their ideals. Through unity of us, the newtypes who have been in advance in the evolutionary process, we will secure the final victory of our side. We'll try our best to prevent bloodshed, but we also have to be prepared for defending our home. Thirty minutes later, the Secretary of Defense will announce the strategy we used and also the recruitment of service men and women. The officials have already submitted the reports concerning the amount and quality of food, water and energy we have. There are sufficient amount of reserve for us to endure the hardship brought by the possible conflict. Resources will be reallocated to maximize its use to our society. I, therefore, ask for your patience and cooperation, in case the new policies bring inconvenience to you and your family. The new measures imposed concerning the energy use will be announced by the Secretary of Energy..."  
  
00:58am, 7th December, a space patrolling shuttle(SP004)  
  
"Do you think there will be another war?" one officer asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. God knows. I personally think the war has never stopped." One answered.  
  
"I hope the newtypes can settle these problems quickly."  
  
"Hm...let's check the communication between the colonies. Start with channel 217 first."  
  
...  
  
One officer's face has turned from surprise to sheer horror. He turned to his company, "Am I mad finally or do you hear the same thing?"  
  
"The deciphering system functions perfectly... I think we've to report to the headquarters." The other answered.  
  
01:20am, 7th December, Federation Headquarters in Space  
  
"SP004, do you copy?" "SP004, state your position."  
  
"Captain, we've lost contact with SP004 for more than 20 minutes and it has disappeared from the radar totally15 minutes ago."  
  
21:45pm, 10th December, Federation Headquarters in Space "Team 1, code name 'ginko', stays at the area E7N3x4K. Team 2, code name 'sycamore', station at E4N5x10K. Mobile Team, code name 'robin', after Team 1&2 have attacked, go for the flagship." The command was made and all the soldiers saluted to their commander.  
  
The soldiers were then dismissed. On their way for launching their mobile suits, Jamil noticed that Lucille had a worrying expression.  
  
"Lucille, are you OK?" Jamil asked with concern.  
  
Lucille sensed the nervousness of him and she soothed him by giving him her gentle smile and soft blue eyes. Her smile and her eyes never ceased to amaze Jamil, power and gentleness flew out like a murmuring brook. However, Jamil also noticed one more thing: her crystal-clear blue eyes were clouded with worry. Jamil has grown to respect and love his supervisor during these two years. She was kind, gentle, sensible, intelligent and graceful. It seemed to be impossible to find so many good things in a single human being, but she deserved all the praise. To him, she was not only his supervisor, but his mentor and close friend. They spent nearly everyday together, learning new techniques and facing challenges. Lucille, too, treasured her young, diligent friend. She wished everything best for him, however, at the same time, she was unwilling to be parted from him. This mutual bond was strong and truthful, Lucille would be glad to tell him all. She knew that this young, trusting friend would be able to ease her mind. But she was his supervisor, after all, and was responsible for leading him and guiding him. Could she tell him her 'visions' when those 'visions' contradicting every point of her ideals and believes? There were heading for space then and she didn't want to confuse and distract her young friend. Maybe, after that conflict, she could listen to his interpretation to her 'visions', as in the old times.  
  
Lucille and Jamil arrived at the space frontier no.7 three hours later. Everything was in chaotic conditions. The technicians kept shouting at one another. "Power up!" "This one's ready." "Hey, call the senior engineer." Jamil had to raise his voice in order to be heard.  
  
"Seems like not everyone is well prepared."  
  
Lucille absentmindedly nodded. Suddenly, she stopped abruptly and shivered. This was not the first time for Jamil to see Lucille behaved like that. The momentary shiver would be followed by a daze. Recently, she had that strange behaviour twice a day, sometimes even more. It seemed that she had a 'vision', but this time, it seemed to be a presage for her spirit was usually low after this interlude. Jamil briefly touched her forearm, immediately too, felt a strong current running through his body. He 'saw' a glimpse of the vision. It was a blurred image implicating a ruined city. He knew by heart that it was not his vision, it was hers. Though unclear, the scene was distressing and he quickly and exceptionally broke her thoughts. He called her gently and squeezed her arm. Lucille was taken aback and turned her gaze towards her friend. Her lips quivered and her gaze stilled. Her face was pale. All Jamil could see was a tired and confused young woman, much different from her usual self.  
  
"Just now I..." Lucille began and was rudely interrupted by their team leader. "1st Lieutenant Lulliant, please go to your mobile suit NOW!"  
  
Without a word, she nodded and headed towards her mobile suit. She settle inside it and heard a reassuring murmur reverberated in her head, "after the war, Lucille, after the war." And she smiled.  
  
Wars in space are very different from those on Earth. Directions and Altitudes are universal on Earth, no matter in marine or terrestrial environment or even the sky. Developing space wars involved very different tactics. The lack of direction in space leads to the development of a new 3-D grid reference system, the 'Polaris System'. This grid systems utilizes a reference line drawn from the Polar star to the center of the Earth, so that in anytime of the year, the directional reference is independent from the surroundings. The coordinate can be easily read out, e.g. 'E4N9x2K' means when facing Polaris, the position of the particular object should be on the right hand side, 4 standard units from the virtual line, 2 kilometers away from the atmosphere. By the time of the fifth space war, all the grid reference system used in the communication between the space army was adapted to the 'Polaris System'.  
  
Another problem has emerged immediately after people tried to fight in space. At that time, there were two major types of weapons, the lasers and the missiles. Although dark matter in the space does exist, it does very little in absorbing the energy of laser or producing frictions to decrease the rate of the propagation of missiles. Thus, lasers become more potent in space, traveling at least three times longer than they do on Earth. For missiles, since the gravitational force and friction are different from those on Earth, the missiles can virtually go for indefinite distance without decreasing their speed. These special properties further create two problems: 1) although energy used for each missile or laser shot can be reduced, which leads to the reduction in the cost of weapon production, this also means that the area/space involved for the same number of soldiers are 3 times larger. Also, every soldier has to be aware of any shots from anywhere. The power of the traditional strategies was subdued and the answer lies on a more individual attack and a more sensitive radar system. 'Globe attack' has also been developed to allow soldiers attack in a 3-D scale and also shield each other.  
  
'Robin' gathered at the location shielded by the three teams. It was four hours after the briefing sessions. Intelligence continued to be fed in: there were about 4000 soldiers in the battlefield from the Colonies, about 1/500 of the (suggested) population aged between 16 – 50 in the colonies. Clearly, the colonies were well – prepared. The troops were divided into three groups, the commanders are on the flagships, where were specialized in defense. There were also a team of assault spacecraft, and it was especially important when it came to high speed navigation and long - distance shooting. Flocks of mobile suits formed the last group and they were regarded as the most deadly weapons at that time due to their all- roundedness. They are highly mobile and can perform close-contact combat. For long-distance shooting, each mobile suit was equipped with a rifle. The system within the mobile suit helped the pilot to adapt to the high speed and also the great deceleration rate. Only the most skillful pilots were allowed to maneuver such state – of – art weapons, Lucille and Jamil were among one of them.  
  
'Robin' has been on the same spot for 5 hours, waiting for the signal for assault. The Space Army seemed to have stopped adjusting their pattern and position for a long time, however they seemed stuck in their place and did not want to initiate the war. Nothing happened at both sides. Suddenly a highly panic female voice shrieked and the voice reverberated inside Jamil's head,  
  
"Jamil!"  
  
Jamil looked at 500 m away from him, he used the intercom, "Lucille?" he asked. No response. "Lucille?" he asked again. An uneasy feeling swept over him, he could sense her somewhere away from him grasping. "Be careful." She choked out.  
  
Jamil quickly checked all the sensors, none of them showed any abnormal readings. As he was always wary of possible danger, he checked the surroundings again with a higher level of sensitivity. He found there was a dim spot on the screen, and the position ...  
  
"An attack's coming!" he shouted alarmingly to the intercom and mentally warned all other soldiers. Immediately, the troops split to avoid the energy wave from the hidden cannon. Still, dozens of them could not escape and the remaining ones began the attack.  
  
"Jamil, come here!" Lucille resumed her gentle and steady voice. Jamil watch her lacing through numerous laser beams, like an angel spreading her wings, gliding undaunted and faithfully to the place of turbulence. As in normal times, he followed her. They, too, fired numerous times, to anything which stood between them and their target. They met the attack from the opposite side, rains of laser beams showered like heavy downpours in the worst storm. Sometimes, they were pushed back by the furious attack and sometimes, they advanced at an extremely high speed, taking the advantage of their energy re-organizing themselves. Jamil did not think much all the way, he just concentrated on fighting and telepathically communicating with Lucille. Like any good partners, they watched each other's back. There are times that Jamil would be the one to attack and Lucille would shield him from any danger, in other times, it was Jamil fighting gallantly to avoid Lucille from getting hurt. They finally reached the flagship. The other members in 'Robin' also arrived. Just as they began the onslaught on the commanders of their enemy, dozens and dozens of mobile suit came to rescue. Without a second thought, Jamil navigated right in front of the flock of mobile suits. There were equal forces from both sides, and the fight was tough. Spectacular shows with explosions and rains of laser beams were all around, surrounding and engulfing every remaining visual sense. However, audibly, both Lucille and Jamil heard nothing. To be exact, they just heard the rumbling of their metallic coat, as waves and waves of energy hit those metals, not the thundering sound normal people on Earth expected to hear. Being in the vacuum of space, even the most experienced soldiers had to take time accustom to the unusual balance of the senses. Of course, the hectic pace of the battlefield helped them to quickly adjust to the new environment, but this time, Lucille seemed to be too distracted to focus. Not only she could not shield Jamil from the ongoing attack, she nearly got herself shot a few times. She noticed Jamil had changed his fighting style from the 'big brother' mode to the 'big sister' mode as they favouritely called the different roles. Jamil has been staying in the protecting role for a very long time already and yet he seemed unwilling to leave his role.  
  
"Jamil, you'll go for the left and I the right."  
  
Jamil hesitated for a little while before replying, "Copy." Jamil made the engines to work at their highest capacity and sped to the left hand side of the team of mobile suit attacking them. Things were back to the old times again; Jamil sped to the front of the leading mobile suit, skillfully avoiding the slaying attack from his opponent. He led one of them to chase after him and suddenly made a sharp 90° turn, exposing unwary man to Lucille's shooting range. Lucille shot accurately to the target without any hesitations. However, someone in the team must have apprehended their sly motions and Lucille was aimed after her victim. Just as the soldier thought he would blast Lucille by surprise, his mobile suit was ravaged by Jamil, who has tactically positioned himself in a place where he could protect Lucille. With two of the members wiped out, the assault pattern of the opposing team seemed less coherent. The remaining six members struggled to get a strategic way of attacking and maintaining the pattern. They grabbed this opportunity and quickly disarmed all of them. With a few elegant swings, Lucille managed to leave other opponents behind, but Jamil was not that lucky and had to struggle with other mobile suits. Lucille saw this and quickly went back to help him and confronted a mobile suit, which prepared to obstruct her way by a combat at arm's length. Lucille, however, was a more skillful and experienced one and raised her rifle, aiming right at the pilot's cabinet of her opponent.  
  
Right at this moment, what Jamil heard was faint 'God help me' slipped from Lucille's lip and her mobile suit rushed towards his direction at an alarming speed. 


End file.
